


Pure of Heart

by WhiteWolfofGotham



Category: Original Work, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Underworld (Movies), Vampires - Fandom, Van Helsing (2004), werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fantasy, Lycans, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Romance, Vampires, Violence, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfofGotham/pseuds/WhiteWolfofGotham
Summary: The war between Werewolves and Vampires continues. Neither side appears to be winning, something needs to happen. Two people with the same intentions come together to end a war.





	1. The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories I ever wrote that was written by me and my girlfriend many years ago (when we were young and cringey) So there will be sections that are a completely different style
> 
> I have a soft spot for it and I was thinking of remaking it now being a much better writer now. But I wanted to share it with all of you. I hope you enjoy it!

"Jensen wake up!" What the fuck? What time was it? Of course it was Daniel waking me up. It's 4:30 in the morning?! Are you kidding me!?  
  
"Why the fuck are you waking me up so early Daniel?" My day usually starts at 7:30 am. There better be a good reason for this.  
  
"Father asked us to go get everyone breakfast. So get your ass up and let's go!" That was not a good reason. Ugh why can't we have a normal breakfast like a normal family, why do I have to go hunting for it?  
  
"If that's what Father is asking." I'm loyal to my Father but sometimes there's a limit on how far my loyalty will go. Daniel knew me well enough to know that was being sarcastic. So he decided to get in my face.  
  
"After all Father has done for you, you still act like a child. When are you going to grow up and finally listen to him?" If Daniel wasn't my brother I would've turned on wolf mode and tear him apart. I can do it knowing that I am stronger than he is.  
  
"When are you going to stop kissing Father's ass?! Back off Daniel, wouldn't want something terrible to happen." He scoffed in my face and backed off. We made our way to the front of the house. Our house was pretty big, mansion like. Kinda like the one over by "King Vamps" house. We knew where they lived and they knew where we lived. Neither one of us had gone over and requested a fight. They never did anything to harm us so I let them be. Now the other fangs in the area are a different story. Some of those motherfuckers have picked on my little brother Slade and my sister Raven. Me and Daniel were always the first ones to intervene. I remember hearing about a story about Daniel taking on a group of fangs and he tore all of them apart. 2 guys, and 3 girls. I never knew the reason but knowing that it was my brother there was no reason. We made our way to the back of the house where the woods were.  
  
"Alright, let's split up and get us some food. Father is asking for: 3 squirrels, 2 rabbits, and a deer from each of us. Think you can handle that?" Daniel thinks I can't hunt? Please... I'll be back before Mother and Father wake up.  
  
"I got it. Let's just do this." He just had to shift into his wolf form. His fur was brown and he had green eyes. Mine was different. I was black and had bright yellow eyes. What the hell I'll turn right now. I haven't in awhile so fuck it! When we shift we have to tear off our human skin and our werewolf skin is right underneath it. Same the happens when we want to turn it off. Anyways Father wants breakfast I'll get him breakfast. My sense of smell helps me hunt. Right now I can smell the three squirrels that I need...got the squirrels now I need the rabbits and the deer. With my speed and my good nose this will be no problem.  
  
I got back before Daniel did. Figures. My Mother and Father were up and I presented them the food.  
  
"Brilliant! Well done Jensen. You are becoming the killer I want you to be. Now if only you would do this to the vampires." I just looked at him with no emotion in my eyes.  
  
"Good morning to you too Father." My mother came over to be and hugged me.  
  
"Good morning son. Thank you for bringing us the food. Now where is your brother?" My Mother was nice enough to at least say good morning and thank you to me.  
  
"I think he's still looking for some food. He should be back soon." She put her hand on my cheek.  
  
"Alright. Could you please wake up your brother and sisters please." The fact that she said "please" was good enough for me. I made my way upstairs and knocked on each and everyone's door  
  
"Hey kiddies wake up it's time for breakfast." I walked in to Slade's room and he tried to tackle me to the ground. It was his way of saying good morning to either me or Daniel. He wanted to be just like us.   
  
"You guys brought breakfast? Why didn't you wake me up I could've helped?" He had his little puppy dog eyes up at me. But he hasn't even gotten control of his Lycanthropy yet. He's still young he'll get there soon.   
  
"Trust me buddy, if Daniel didn't wake me up so early I would've told him to take you." I put my arm around him and we went downstairs. Daniel had made it back home with his kills. Raven and Ava were downstairs getting the table set.  
  
"Hey bro!" Raven stopped what she was doing and gave me a hug. I've always protected her. She knows that. I went over and hugged Ava too. She's getting bigger almost every day. It was like yesterday I could pick her up with one hand and now I need to use all my strength. That's when Father and Mother came into the room.  
  
"Dig in everyone! Thank your brothers for bringing us this." My Father actually said something nice for once to me and Daniel. "Oh Jensen when you're done I need to speak to you." Oh great what now? Was he gonna give me that responsibility bullshit again? I really don't need that now.   
  
"So Jensen, I saw you talking to that Bella Swanson girl the other day." Raven winked at me and had a devious smile on her face. What is she up to now?  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with a little friendly conversation?" I went along with whatever Raven was trying to do.  
  
"Nothing, she seems attracted to you...So you gonna do her?" Seriously?!?! After one talk with a girl Raven thinks I'm going to get laid? That's why I love my sister, she was the only one I can make these kind of joke with.  
  
"Hey, just because I'm part dog doesn't mean I hump everything." She started to laugh she almost spit out her food. Glad no one heard that or else I'd be in serious trouble. Breakfast was over my Father called me over.  
  
"Jensen! Come with me!" Here we go. More responsibility bullshit and blah blah blah. "Look, I know that you don't want to be apart of this war. But you are my son and I believe now is the best time of any to give this to you." What is he talking about? Is he actually letting me do something I want for a change. He took off the necklace that he always wore. "Here this necklace belonged to your Grandfather, it was given to me, now I'm giving it to you." I stared at him with confusion.  
  
"Father, I can't take this from you." The necklace had the werewolf symbol with the most famous poem on it: _"Even a man who is pure in heart and says he's prayers by night, may become a wolf, when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn sun is bright._ "  
  
"Jensen, you are my son. You are the strongest out of all of your siblings. When I die I want you to carry on my legacy. I have never told you this but there is a prophecy and it states: _That the strongest of kin will end the war._ It doesn't matter who it is. That is you my son..... You hate this war. So you are the only one who can stop it. All you need to do is kill King Allen!" I still looked at him, nodded and was still a little confused.  
  
"We're done here. I'll be in my room. I have some thinking to do." Knowing my Father he will keep pushing me that shit. I'm sure there's a better way to end this war. What does he mean I'm the only one who can stop it. Yeah I hate this war and I want to end it, but why must it be me and why do I have to kill to end it. I'm not scared to kill, but I've killed vampire for good reasons.  
  
 **11 pm**  
I spent the entire day thinking about what my Father said. Fuck this I'm going out! I usually went on these late night "run" to clear my head or to get away from my Father. I didn't feel like fully shifting so I just had my claws and eyes out. While I was on top of a tree I could smell a deer nearby. What the hell. I could eat. As I made my way to get this deer I see something else trying to steal my dinner. It was a girl. What is a little blonde girl doing out in the middle of the night and in my forest? There something about her though. I smell vampire. I was in pursuit. I tackled her to the ground, she didn't see me coming. I pinned her down but she didn't fight me and her fangs and eyes went back to normal.  
  
"So you thought you could steal my deer huh?" She looked confused and didn't say anything. She pushed me off of her lightly and I got up. She was holding her throat. Did I bite her? Couldn't have there would be a lot of blood. She looked thirsty to me. "Looks like you really need some blood... Give me a second." I ran to catch the deer. I smelt it, it wasn't to far. I caught up to it and killed it. I brought it back a few seconds later. I dropped it right in front of her. She hesitated to go and feed on it. "So who the hell are you? I mean I've seen a lot of fangs in this area but I've never seen you." She finally spoke.  
  
"Serena...Serena Allen..." Her voice was hoarse and I could tell she was in pain. She moved away and brought her legs to her chest and stayed still.  
  
"Allen?! Oh shit! I just tackled Big Bad King Vamp's kid!" I didn't know if she could tell I was joking. I'm not afraid of Mario Allen. I saw that she smiled a little. She rested her head on her knees. I looked at her with some concern. "Hey are you okay? You're not looking so good... I won't hurt you... I promise I'm not like the other werewolves." She shook her head a little and put her hand on her throat. Her eyes changed back to the color they were when I tackled her. She kept her head down after they did. I lifted her head and noticed that her eyes were different. I shifted my eyes too. "You're not afraid of me..... Are you?" She shook her head again. Her hands were still on her throat. Was she sacred to feed around me? It wouldn't be the first time I've seen it. "Look don't worry about me. I'll find another deer. This one is yours." I noticed her fangs were starting to come back out. She looked away immediately. "Don't be afraid to show yourself, it's who you are. I'm not afraid but I do it when I have to." Her fangs finally came out but she still didn't look at me. "There you go! You don't talk much do you Serena?"  
  
"N-Not when I have to feed... I-I don't trust myself." Her voice was a little shaky.  
  
"Maybe you need a new taste of blood. Something away from the fast food section." I smiled. She smiled a little bit too and playfully pushed my shoulder.  
  
"I'm tire of the blood back home... This was the best I could get.."   
  
"Not the best. I can help you with that." I opened up one of my claws, pulled up my sleeve and cut a big gash on my forearm. I noticed that she was attracted to my blood. "I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." I jokingly said.  
  
"I-I'm sure you do..." Looks like she forcing herself not to get some free blood.  
  
"Why don't you come over and get a taste..?"  
  
"You swear you won't try to kill me if I do?" She looked into my eyes.  
  
"I swear. I don't kill for fun." I gave her a serious look. She nodded and slowly took my forearm and drank my blood. She put down my forearm and lick the rest of the blood of her face. "See, looks like you're getting some color back in your face." My wound healed up after that.  
  
"Thank you..." Her fangs went back in and her eyes were back to normal. Nice blue-grey. I noticed them a lot more now.  
  
"Hey there pretty eyes." She blushed and smiled at the ground. "So you're a vampire?" She laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... I'm the oldest daughter out of my five siblings..."  
  
"Five? Nice. I'm second oldest out of my four siblings."  
  
"Five... Three older brothers and two younger sisters."  
  
"I have one older brother, one younger brother and two younger sisters." She stretched out a little bit and looked like she was comfortable.  
  
"At least you don't have the pressure of being heir to the throne on your shoulders." I looked confused.  
  
"Throne? What are you some princess or something?"  
  
"Pretty much... Another year until I'm of age and I can take the throne.... Michael wants it more than I do though... But he wants this war to continue." Finally someone on the other side who sees things my way.   
  
"That is the same deal with my older brother Daniel and my baby sister Ava.. They want all of you dead. I personally think it's bullshit."  
  
"Well.... Luke and Calum both seem willing to change their minds about it though.... Gina hates the war as much as I do.... She's just scared of you guys. Ever since she watched one of your kind kill Michael's fiancée...... Him and Nicole are the two that are dedicated to this..." I was in the same boat.  
  
"Wait! One of us killed Michael's fiancee? Did your sister ever..... See what they looked like...?" This sounded way to familiar...... Was it?  
  
"No... She won't tell anyone about it... I had to feed off her in order to see the memory..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. I put my arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey relax, I didn't mean to bring it up.... I'm sorry." She looked up at me.  
  
"Don't be..... He... He had shifted back after he finished ripping her to shreds.... He had dark brown hair and brown eyes... Gina was so scared...." I hesitated I knew that it was Daniel who did it.  
  
"SERENA!!!!!!" She pushed me away. Why? What the hell is going on? She looked terrified.  
  
"You have to go! Run! GO!" She kept pushing me to leave.  
  
"Who the fuck is that?!" My eyes turned and I was getting ready to shift.  
  
"Go! It's Michael. He won't hesitate to kill you if he sees you! GO! Please just go!" I saw tears come into her eyes and she was still trying to push me away.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him!" My body felt like it wanted to change. The beast within wanted to come out. I felt my skin begin to break, my bones begin to shift. All of a sudden Serena grabs my face and kisses me. Why? "What was that for?"  
  
"To get you to calm down. Now go.... Please I'm begging you to run..." She kept staring at me with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Fine!! Fuck!" My eyes went to normal. My transformation stopped. I let out a growl to show that I was a little pissed off and made my way back home.


	2. Who..?

**Serena's POV**

  
"Serena... Serena... Serena wake up..." I groaned and felt someone shaking my shoulder. I pushed their hand away and buried my face in the pillows.  
  
I heard someone sigh and then felt the mattress shift. Fuck no... Everyone knew better than to get on my bed. My eyes changed and my fangs extended quickly. I launched myself at the person and pinned them down by the throat before even opening my eyes. I opened my eyes and quickly moved away from Gina.  
  
"Crap I am so sorry... I'm so sorry Gina..." My eyes went back to their normal blue-grey and my fangs returned to their normal state. I sat cross-legged across from my favorite sibling. She was the one exception to the whole not letting people on my bed thing. Gina just started laughing and smiled widely.  
  
"It's fine! The maid couldn't get you to wake up so she came and got me. You always sleep later than most of us..." She sat up on her elbows and looked at me. "I um... Uh..." She never got to finish her sentence before someone knocked on the door. I gave her a sympathetic look and she just brushed it off.  
  
"Come in..." I looked over at my door and tried my best to look polite and cheery like I needed to be around Father's servants. Very few actually saw the real side of me though. The door opened and Catriona, my favorite servant and personal one, came into the room.  
  
"Top of the morning to you Miss Serena and Miss Gina..." She smiled at me and politely nodded at Gina. Geez I love her... Mother was the one that picked her to be my servant when I was young. At that time Catriona had to have been in her late teens or early twenties...  
  
"Good morning Catriona!" I smiled widely and it was a genuine smile. I could see Catriona relax and decided not to meddle if she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"You're parents asked me to tell you that breakfast is cooked and ready to be served..." She smiled a little and hesitated at the door. My smile slowly faded and I got off of my bed. Gina stayed where she was and I motioned for Catriona to follow me into my walk-in closet. She looked relieved and quickly followed behind me.  
  
"Catriona, is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything..." I was concerned and my smile was completely gone now. She shifted nervously.  
  
"I know Miss Serena... It's just... My daughter is pregnant and she needs me to be there for her..." She looks down and starts fiddling with the edge of her shirt. Wow...  
  
"Go... I'll let my Mother know you had to leave..." Catriona looked up at me with surprise in her eyes.  
  
"You would do that...?" She kept watching me with surprise and I smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course... Now go... Get your stuff and go home..." Catriona smiled widely and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Thank you Miss Serena..." I laughed softly and hugged her back.  
  
"You are quite welcome, Catriona..." She kissed my cheek and walked out of my walk-in closet. I heard the bedroom door open and close quietly. Why didn't she tell me that her daughter was pregnant? Or even mention it to my Mother...? I shrugged it off and walked back into my bedroom.  
  
"Alright... What were you saying earlier...?" I crawled back on my bed and flopped down next to Gina. She looked hesitant and I tilted my head to the side. "Up..."  
  
"What? Why?" She looked a little nervous and sat up. I sat behind her and started running my fingers through her hair. Her shoulders relaxed and I started gathering all of her hair, gently tilting her head back. Yeah yeah... The whole cliche with sisters braiding each other's hair... It normally helps her to relax.  
  
"So...?" I started to part her hair and got it into the start of a Dutch braid before Gina even started to talk.  
  
"You... You know how I was there when... When Aimee was killed..." She paused and stated crying. My hands stopped tangled in her hair and I quickly finished braiding it. I pulled my sister in for a tight hug and kissed her head.  
  
"Shh... You're safe... You're safe with me..." I rubbed her back in small circles to try and calm her down. Gina started sobbing against my shoulder and shook her head. She pulled away and stared at me with her identical blue-grey eyes.  
  
"I-I don't want to remember seeing it... Please... Not today..." She bit into her wrist and looked back up at me with pleading eyes. She knew I was the only one that could help her forget for a day. This was always the way that she asked me to do it too...  
  
"Okay..." I nodded a little and held her wrist. All I had to do was bite into where she bit and go into her mind and put a temporary block on the memory... Quick and easy...  
  
I slowly bit into where Gina already bit and closed my eyes. She opened her mind to me instantly and I found the memory at the front of her mind where it never left. The bad part about this was that I had to go through it every time. I did my best to avoid going through the memory of Aimée dying to protect Gina. I blocked the memory for her and pulled out of her mind. I healed the bites so that they wouldn't scar and looked up at my favorite sister.  
  
"Thank you..." I saw Gina look relaxed and more at peace now. Seeing her looked calmer helped me to reason with myself that it was all necessary... Every. Single. Time. If it helped her than I would do it... When it stopped helping then I would have no choice but to stop.  
  
"You're welcome... Come on... Time to go eat breakfast before someone comes looking for us..." I got off the bed and walked into my closet to put on a pair of sweatpants over the shorts I wore to bed and put on a sweatshirt. That was the good thing about my parents. They never really cared what we wore to the table each morning because technically we were all still their children... I'm sure that Mother loved seeing what we would come down wearing. She knows that a majority of us wouldn't fully wake up until the afternoon at least.   
  
"Again..." Gina let out a small laugh and I smiled at her. I walked into the bedroom and looped my arm through hers. We left to room together and made our way down the hallway to the dining room. I could smell pancakes and eggs. Oh yeah... That's another thing... We can eat regular food but we need blood to actually survive.  
  
"Gina... Serena... Nice of you to join us..." I smiled a little at my Father. I knew better than to try and upset him.  
  
"My apologies, Father... Gina asked for her hair to be braided..." I motioned to Gina's hair and took my place at the end of the table closest to Mother. She smiled at me and patted my hand when I sat down. Gina took her seat across from me and kept her head down. There was no way of telling what kind of mood he was in right now.  
  
Michael kept giving me this look from his seat by Father. He looked a little disappointed and maybe even a little hateful...? I could never tell with him... So I just gave up. If he wanted to hate me because I got the throne first then so be it. I wasn't going to waste my time and energy on him though... He knew better than to challenge me unless I was weakened. I was too strong for him to take down by himself. He needed the help of others or he needed to cheat and use vervain... Yeah... Vervain like that plant in "The Vampire Diaries"... That was the plant I was talking about... It sucks too. I don't understand why my Father would keep that locked up in the basement of our mansion just to torture someone that wasn't being loyal to him... It should be in a different location in my opinion. I guess he just likes knowing that it's safer here or something. I don't know...  
  
"Serena...?" Mother rubbed her thumb across the top of my hand and I looked over at her. One of the cooks came out of the kitchen with some fresh pancakes and eggs for Gina and I. I leaned back a little to give the man a clearer path to my plate. Food was piled on top of my plate and then onto Gina's. Gina started eating instantly, not waiting for her glass to be filled with a type of blood that we kept here at the house. Someone filled my glass and I kept staring at my Mother. That's when it hit me that I haven't even said anything yet.  
  
"Yes Mother?" I pulled my hand away and started eating some pancakes. Oh my god... Chocolate chip pancakes! My favorite! The cook was looking at me and I smiled at him to show my thanks. That was the most I could do right now.  
  
"I believe that it is time to give you the necklace that has been handed down since the time of our ancestors..." She took off the necklace that she always kept around her neck. My eyes widened and everyone stared at us as she stood up. I moved my hair out of the way as she draped it around my neck. I heard the faint click of the clasp closing and felt the warm chain rest against the back of my neck. I looked down at the simple necklace. Well... It... It was... I still can't believe that I was getting this necklace... It meant so much to my Mother...  
  
"Thank you..." I looked up at my Mother and stood up. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. There is no way to possibly explain how important this was to me. She smiled and kissed my head lovingly, holding me close to her. I noticed Michael get up and leave the room after murmuring something to Father. Mother and I sat back down at the table. Everyone was watching me now. What was the big deal? It was a family heirloom that was meant to be passed down through the eldest daughter in the family. That had been the tradition for many years now... Everyone finished their breakfast and left the dining room. Gina stayed with me and moved her food around on her plate. I ate everything that I possibly could and stole part of her pancake.  
  
"Hey!" Gina started laughing and smiled widely. I smirked and downed the last drops of blood in my glass before getting up. Gina followed me and we went into my room again. She flung herself onto my bed and picked up one of my many books on the bedside table. I sat at a keyboard in the corner of my room and started playing softly. This was one of the things that I did in my free time... I don't know if I mentioned it or not... I looked up a cover of one of the numerous songs stuck in my head and started learning it. I could do this for hours.  
  
 **11 pm**

  
I spent the entire day learning new covers and Gina fell asleep on my bed. At some point she woke up and went back into her room. My hand went to the necklace around my neck and I smiled. My throat began to ache a little and I figured that I might as well go hunting for a little bit. It shouldn't be a problem... If anything Michael would come looking for me because he was a creep and checked on all of us at night. There has been a few times that I had to tell him to get out of my room before he started going into a lecture about how I needed to sleep. I threw on a different pair of clothes without even looking at them. I glanced in the mirror and saw what I pick. I have to admit. It looked pretty good on me.  
  
I left through the kitchen door and stopped to see what was around me. I breathed in deeply and smelled some deer a few miles away. I let my eyes change and felt my fangs come out a little bit. Having my eyes like this actually made it pretty easy to hunt because I would be able to see better. I started jogging lightly and then took off running. I slowed down at the edge of the trees a few miles away from my house and in unfamiliar hunting grounds. At this point the burning in my throat was getting worse. I watched the deer for a few seconds and started to move towards it. I picked up speed but before I could get anywhere I was tackled to the ground. What the fuck?! I could smell the scent of a wolf. No! I can't get killed by a wolf... Not now... He pinned me down and I knew better than to try and fight him. I forced my eyes and fangs to go back to normal.  
  
"So you thought you could steal my deer huh?" What the hell was he talking about? I kept my mouth shut and pushed him off of me lightly and he got up. So he wasn't going to kill me? The burn got worse and my hand automatically moved to my throat. "Looks like you really need some blood....... Give me a second." He ran to catch the deer. I kept holding my throat to try and soothe the burning. A few seconds later he came back and dropped it right in front of me. I could smell the blood and hesitated. Would he kill me if I started to feed...? "So who the hell are you? I mean I've seen a lot of fangs in this area but I've never seen you." His voice didn't sound threatening at all.  
  
"Serena..... Serena Allen...." My voice was hoarse and I was in so much pain. I moved away from him and brought my legs to my chest and stayed still. I don't trust him... He may have helped but that didn't mean he wasn't going to kill me...  
  
"Allen?! Oh shit! I just tackled Big Bad King Vamp's kid!" Was he scared of my Father...? From the sound of it he was just being sarcastic. I myself smile a little and rested my head on my knees. All of my senses were starting to get stronger the longer I waited to feed. "Hey are you okay? You're not looking so good... I won't hurt you... I promise I'm not like the other werewolves." I shook my head a little and put my hand on my throat. I eyes changed to the black they were when I started hunting. I kept my head down after they did. He lifted my head and shifted his eyes too. "You're not afraid of me..... Are you?" I shook my head again. I kept my hands on my throat in hopes that he would understand that I just needed to feed... "Look don't worry about me. I'll find another deer. This one is yours." I felt my fangs starting to come back out and looked away immediately. "Don't be afraid to show yourself, it's who you are. I'm not afraid but I do it when I have to." My fangs finally came out but I still didn't look at him. "There you go! You don't talk much do you Serena?"  
  
"N-Not when I have to feed...... I-I don't trust myself." My voice was a little shaky. Please stop making me talk... I can't keep myself in control much longer... Please... I need to feed...  
  
"Maybe you need a new taste of blood. Something away from the fast food section." He smiled at me. I smiled a little bit too and playfully pushed his shoulder.  
  
"I'm tire of the blood back home... This was the best I could get.." He hasn't killed me yet... Maybe he wouldn't kill me after all...  
  
"Not the best. I can help you with that." He opened up one of his claws, pulled up his sleeve and cut a big gash on his forearm. His blood smelled so good. Why was he doing this to me...? "I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." Was he seriously joking about this?!  
  
"I-I'm sure you do..." It took everything in me to not start feeding from his arm right away. Maybe I didn't get as much blood as I thought I did at breakfast...  
  
"Why don't you come over and get a taste...?" What the fuck?! He was going to kill me! There was no way I could trust him...  
  
"You swear you won't try to kill me if I do?" I looked into his eyes.  
  
"I swear. I don't kill for fun." He gave me a serious look. I nodded and slowly took his forearm and drank his blood. I did my best to stay gentle with his arm. I didn't want to hurt him if he was willingly giving me blood. I put down his forearm and lick the rest of the blood of my face. "See, looks like you're getting some color back in your face." His wound healed up after that.  
  
"Thank you..." My fangs went back in and my eyes were back to my normal blue-grey.  
  
"Hey there pretty eyes." I blushed and smiled at the ground. "So you're a vampire?" I laughed and nodded. Way to start off a conversation...  
  
"Yeah... I'm the oldest daughter out of my five siblings..." Might as well get to know each other a little bit. There was no harm in it.  
  
"Five? Nice. I'm second oldest out of my four siblings." Lucky bastard... Sometimes I wished I didn't have Michael... He started changing too much every time that he was around me.  
  
"Five... Three older brothers and two younger sisters."  
  
"I have one older brother, one younger brother and two younger sisters." I leaned back on my elbows and stretched my legs out ahead of me. I adjusted a little and felt my body relax.  
  
"At least you don't have the pressure of being heir to the throne on your shoulders." He looked confused.  
  
"Throne? What are you some princess or something?" Even his voice showed his confusion.  
  
"Pretty much... Another year until I'm of age and I can take the throne.... Michael wants it more than I do though... But he wants this war to continue." I hate how he thought that he could kill all of them... From what it seems like he wasn't that bad of a guy...  
  
"That is the same deal with my older brother Daniel and my baby sister Ava.. They want all of you dead. I personally think it's bullshit." Doesn't surprise me... Not after what happened to Aimée...  
  
"Well.... Luke and Calum both seem willing to change their minds about it though.... Gina hates the war as much as I do.... She's just scared of you guys. Ever since she watched one of your kind kill Michael's fiancée...... Him and Nicole are the two that are dedicated to this..." I looked straight ahead to make sure I didn't see anything in his face that I didn't want to.  
  
"Wait! One of us killed Michael's fiancée? Did your sister ever..... See what they looked like...?" Why the fuck was he so curious about the wolves that killed Aimée...?!  
  
"No... She won't tell anyone about it... I had to feed off her in order to see the memory..." I closed my eyes and shook my head. Yeah... The first time I saw the memory was when I fed off of my sister. It was just after the attack too... She was numb in shock and I was ordered to do it... He put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Hey relax, I didn't mean to bring it up.... I'm sorry." I looked up at him.  
  
"Don't be..... He... He had shifted back after he finished ripping her to shreds.... He had dark brown hair and brown eyes... Gina was so scared...." He hesitated. Did he know who killed Aimée...? Having that wolf killed might end this war...  
  
"SERENA!!!!!!" Michael?! Fuck! How did he find me so quickly?! I pushed him away. I was terrified. Michael wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He wouldn't even hesitate to drag me back home and lock me in the room with the vervain.  
  
"You have to go! Run! GO!" I kept pushing him to leave. Why the fuck wasn't he going?!  
  
"Who the fuck is that?!" His eyes turned and I could see that he was starting to get ready to shift.  
  
"Go! It's Michael. He won't hesitate to kill you if he sees you! GO! Please just go!" I felt tears come into my eyes and I was still trying to push him away. I wasn't going to let him get killed. He helped me... He let me feed off of him... It may not seem like a huge deal but it was... Vampires and werewolves don't get along very well so this was a huge step...  
  
"I'm not afraid of him!" I heard his skin begin to break, his bones begin to shift. I had to think fast and act even faster. I grabbed his face and kisses him. "What was that for?" He sounded calmer. Good. It worked.  
  
"To get you to calm down. Now go.... Please I'm begging you to run..." I kept staring at him with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Fine!! Fuck!" His eyes went to normal and his transformation stopped. I heard him let out a growl and watched as he disappeared from sight. Now time to deal with Michael... I knelt down next to the deer and forced myself to extend my fangs. I bit into it's neck and started feeding. Moments later I felt my eyes change and a hand landing on my shoulder. I pulled away from the deer and hissed. There was a little bit of blood running down my chin and I didn't care. The blood from... From... Oh shit... I didn't know his name... Whatever... The blood from him and the blood from the deer made me stronger.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You shouldn't be out here!!" Michael pulled me up with a firm grip on my shoulder and I easily shoved his hand off me.  
  
"Michael, you should know better than to pick a fight with me..." My voice dropped and got dangerous. He backed away from me out of fear and hesitated.  
  
"I-I apologize... You need to come back though... It's late..." I wiped my mouth and walked past him. I went back home and straight up to my room. I shut my door behind me and went to my closet. I got changed into pajamas. I instantly fell asleep and relaxed.


	3. Trust

**Jensen's POV**

  
I finally made it home. That vampire..... Serena. She seemed pretty cool. I mean she's just like me. The strongest of her siblings and hates the war. She might be a valuable ally to me. Maybe a little more. She was cute after all. After those thought went through my head another one came. I didn't even tell her my name..... Note to self introduce yourself next time dumbass. Her brother Michael seems like the jealous brother, and from what she tells me a real asshole. I don't know why she pushed me away from him. I could have easily taken him out. I went to sleep after that. It was late.  
  
 **7 am**

  
Great! No one woke me up at four in the morning to get Father some food. I can have a normal day now. I made my way downstairs and saw Daniel and Slade "training". How we train is a little rough. We breaking in our bodies, controlling how we shift, break our bones so we can heal faster. and test our abilities on wildlife or vampires. But they were doing some combat training, Daniel had a hold on Slade and I decided to be an encouraging brother.  
  
"Slade! When he goes for the knee, catch him and trip him down!" I knew all of Daniel's tricks. He was trying to control him. He listened to what I said and took Daniel down and he hit the ground hard. It was pretty funny. Daniel looked at me with his classic pissed off face.  
  
"Why would you tell him that?! He should've figured that out himself!" I thought I was just being a supportive brother.  
  
"Quit your bitching for once!" I smirked and rubbed Slade on the head.  
  
"Why don't you make me Jensen!" Was he challenging me? Is he serious?  
  
"Really? Remember the last time we.... Had this happen?" I took my shirt off and taped up my hands.  
  
"I'll redeem myself. I'm stronger than I was last time." He didn't hesitate and swung wildly at me.  
  
"Ohhh Ok you're Brother!" I put my hands up and we went at it. His eyes turned green. Is that what we're doing? I changed my eyes too. I could tell he was getting pissed off. Let's piss him off more. "Hey Slade look! Right, left, uppercut, right, left." Daniel's signature combination. I knew he was going to do it. He was so heated that he shifted and grabbed me by the neck. I tried to break free but couldn't. Time to even the odds. I shifted as well and it was an even match up. I picked him up and slammed him to the ground. Father was in the doorway.  
  
"Jensen! Daniel! Enough!" We both heard him and shifted back to our normal form. "Jensen a word." Oh come on two talks in two day?! Give me a fucking break!  
  
"What is it now Father?" My voice sounded agitated.  
  
"Jensen do you know the story about the Lycans?" I kind of do. We were slaves to the fangs and there was a revolt and we gained our freedom.  
  
"Not really." I knew he was going to tell me if I knew or not.  
  
"The story of the Lycans is not the most pleasant one. We were slave to the vampires. Even to the most feared vampire of them all: Dracula. In 1445 Dracula would use Lycans to do his bidding. That is until the most famous vampire hunter killed him." I wasn't interested in most of the stories my Father told me but this one was actually good.  
  
"Who killed Dracula?" I wanted to know. There must be a reason he's telling me all of this.  
  
"His name was Van Helsing. He was a human that killed monsters including vampires and werewolves. When he was bitten by a werewolf Van Helsing found that he could control himself and use his Lycanthropy to kill Dracula and he did so. But we were never free from the vampire control. Descendants of Dracula would continue to control us. The vampire named Viktor used us as his guards, work horses and entertainment. That is until your ancestor Lucian lead a revolt against Viktor's rule. He killed thousands but Viktor escaped and went on to mate with a specific family: The Allens." This story got more interesting.   
  
"So ever since we have been at war with vampires? Why couldn't we just go our separate ways?" I questioned him with some confusion.  
  
"Yes. I don't know why we didn't but like I told you yesterday. You are the only one to stop this war." I didn't want to tell him about Serena and how she's heir to the throne and how she wants this war to end peacefully.  
  
"If I do end it... It'll be on my terms. When I'M ready." I left the room. At least my Father know that I'm willing to end this war.   
  
**1 pm**

  
I was so bored at the house. I decided to go for a stroll.  
  
"Hey Raven! Slade! Let's go for a walk." Neither one of them mind. Plus I wanted to have some sibling bonding going on and out of everyone I trusted them the most.   
  
"So where are we going?" Raven was curious to why we were taking a walk.  
  
"We are going in the woods. It's a nice day. I figured I could hang out with my baby brother and sister." I put my arms around both of them and brought them close to me.  
  
"So are we going to hunt bro!?" Slade is still eager to hunt with either me or Daniel. He'll get his chance but he's got to stop bugging us about it.  
  
"No man. We aren't hunting we're going out for a little stroll that's it." I looked at him like I was telling him to stop bugging me. We were deep in the woods at this point that's when I turned to them and told them about Serena. "Alright guys the reason I brought you two was because last night I met one of Allen's daughters, and she's next in line to the throne..." Before I could finished I was interrupted.  
  
"Did you kill her?" Why the fuck would Slade ask me that? I know he's seen me kill fangs but I don't kill every single one.  
  
"No! I don't kill for fun and you know that! Besides she wasn't looking so well. So I helped her. She also doesn't want this war to continue..... She hates it." Raven actually looked at me with happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Awww sounds like Jensen found himself a girlfriend." She started laughing and I laughed too.  
  
"Easy there Raven! I'm just saying.." Slade was looking over in the distance and he caught a wiff of something.  
  
"You guys smell that.....? It smells like vampire!" He smiled, shifted, and took off running.  
  
"Slade! Goddamnit! Follow me!" We shifted and went after him. My brother was fast but not fast enough. When I caught up to him he was on the ground getting his ass kicked by some chick fang. Wait a minute is that? It was Serena. She was kicking my brother's ass. Serves him right. Before she could beat him anymore I tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Enough!" I shifted back and picked Slade up by his shirt and threw him to his sister. Raven held on to him. "Sorry about that." I offered my hand out and helped her up.  
  
"You? I know you." She looked at me closely.  
  
"Sorry I didn't introduce myself last time. I'm Jensen and those two are Slade and Raven." She looked back at me.  
  
"I should be sorry for hurting your brother. He just came out of no where."  
  
"Don't be. He should learn when to leave things alone." I looked right at Slade with a disappointing look. I knew he was going to use his puppy dog eyes and beg me for forgiveness. "Hang on! How can you walk in the sun?" She seemed hesitant to tell me. Eventually she lifted up her hand and showed me her ring.  
  
"We can walk in the sunlight as long as we have our rings on. I always keep mine on." That kind of reminds me of the comic book character Blade. You know that movie where Wesley Snipes is a vampire that hunts he's own kind. What I'm getting at is he's part human and vampire. All of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. A Daywalker.  
  
"I like you already." Raven literally dropped her brother and went over a hugged Serena. Raven has always been that affectionate. I had to rub my eyes. Why is she doing this? Serena looked a little uneasy but after a second she acknowledged her hug. "See! No harm done."  
  
"Thanks Raven for raising the awkward level...... Uh" Again interrupted.  
  
"You're welcome." She threw on a cheesy, playful smile. I smiled a little.  
  
"So what are doing out here Serena?" I just wanted to start a normal conversation.  
  
"Just taking a nice little walk."   
  
"Oh so were we. Would you like to join us?" I offered my hand and she took it. This could be it. This friendship could help turn things over. "So how did everything go with your brother?" She scoffed and put a hand up.  
  
"Please. Don't even get me started with him.....When he found me he thought he could challenge me.....but he made the right choice and backed off." I like this girl. A lot.  
  
"Same thing happened to me this morning. I was helping "Cujo" over there and Daniel got in my face and challenged me. I had him beat of course until my Father stopped it."  
  
"Why do siblings always do that? You know get in your face and challenge you?" She seemed more comfortable hanging out with me. Raven and Slade were right next to us.  
  
"It's about honor and pride honey. One sibling wants to be better than the other." Raven clearly liked Serena. Looks like werewolves and vampires can actually coexist. I looked at Raven nodding my head.  
  
"Admodum. Ubi fuerit superbia, et honorem." Serena looked at us like we were talking about her in a different language. That wasn't the case, I liked talking in a different language. It made me look and sound smart.  
  
"Tu loquerisne Latine?" Wait! Did she understand what I said? I looked at her with surprise in my eyes.   
  
"Video te esse" I wanted to see how much she knew. I mean I studied Latin in school. Actually all of the romance languages.  
  
"Etiam. Loquar: Galli, Hispani, Itali" Holy shit! This girl is really impressing me. She can speak French, Spanish and Italian!  
  
"Prove it. Say one word in each." Time for the real test. She shrugged and did it.  
  
"Blood, sangre, sang, sangue, and sanguis..." She impressed me enough.  
  
"Alright I'm convinced." I began to walk again, she put her hand on my shoulder and brought me back.  
  
"Hold it. I proved it to you. So now it's your turn." Her arms were crossed and she had an eyebrow raised. No problem.

"Wolf, loup, lupo, lupus, and lobo." I smirked a little. She looked at me with some surprise. Guess she didn't think that I was that smart.   
  
"Impressive. Where did you learn to speak all of those?" She seemed interested.  
  
"Uh school.... I had a Latin class and it was a requirement to learn all three."   
  
"Really? I wouldn't take you for the learning type." She was obviously fucking with me. I didn't care. It was just cool to talk to a vampire.  
  
"Only certain things interest me." I heard Slade laughing.  
  
"Yeah like history, writing, movies, music and girls." He finally talked after I yelled at him for attacking Serena.  
  
"Those are common things little brother. You got to learn to love the simple shit." I looked over at Serena. She seemed to be having a good time hanging out with us. She seemed cool enough to hangout with by myself. Should I ask her out? I mean would it be weird? Fuck it! Let's just see.  
  
"Hey, would you like to go out sometime......? You know just us two. You seem like a pretty cool girl." Before I could finish.  
  
"I would like that." I can't believe it. She said yes to a date with a werewolf. This is awesome. Goddamn Jensen pull yourself together.


	4. Under The Blood Red Moon

**Friday 5pm.**  
It's been a few days since Serena and I agreed to go out. I've been waiting for the right time to actually call her and set up a date. Tonight seemed perfect. I called her and she actually answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's Jensen. Do you wanna hang out today?" I hope this wasn't a bad time.

"Uh yeah sure.... I uh.... I can't talk right now..." Shit! It was a bad time. I'm being too fast. Fuck!  
"Are you sure...? We don't have to if you don't want to..."  
  
"I do.... I can't talk.... Michael is trying to get me punished..." Her brother. I swear to God I'm going to tear his head off... Can't the girl just go out and have some fun.  
  
"You want me to come over there? I haven't met your brother and he already sounds like a pain in the ass."  
  
"No. Father won't hesitate to lock you......." The message cut off. What the fuck?! Why did it cut off. Might as well try and find out what happened.  
  
"Hey! You okay? I'll be there soon!" I got my jacket and ran out of the house and into the woods. I was halfway through the woods when I smelt two vampires. Call it a hunch maybe it was Serena. I changed my eyes and kicked into high gear. I saw her and another guy. That had to be her brother Michael. Let me get his attention... "Hey asshole! Quit picking on your little sister!" I hope he heard me. He did. He hissed at me. Was that supposed to scare me. It didn't work. I saw Serena there, she started shaking her head at me. She was trying to warn me. I didn't listen. Michael threw her on his shoulder and started running. I could hear Serena coughing and holding her throat. "Hey! Get your ass back here!" I know I'm faster than he is. I caught up to him with no problem and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Just let me go and she'll be fine." Serena was still coughing.  
  
"Drop her! NOW!" The roar was loud and to the point. He dropped her and ran off in fear. Good choice. I would have torn him apart. Serena collapsed like a sack of bricks. I picked her up and took her by a nearby lake. There was a smell on her clothes that smelled familiar but I couldn't tell what it was. When I got to the lake I carefully put her in the water. She stopped breathing and moved further into the water. She went under and was further away. "Serena!" I jumped in the water to get her. I heard her laughing.  
  
"I'm fine now.... Good thinking on your part with putting me in the water for the smell..... Bad idea all together though......" What the hell is she talking about. Before I could speak she smiled and dunked me into the water. I got back up.  
  
"You were fucking with me the whole time?!" I stared at her.  
  
"Not with the vervain and how I was getting weak..." Her voice was soft and she looked at the water. I didn't want it to seem like I was yelling at her.  
  
"Ohh I was talking about the being unconscious and playing dead in the water."  
  
"Oh that? Yeah totally!" She started laughing again and splashed me. I laughed too. I needed to get this shirt off it was bothering me. She didn't seem to mind. She smiled at me. I guess she likes what she sees. She went underwater, her eyes changed too. I followed her to make sure she wasn't doing anything smart. We were pretty deep, she motioned me to follow her and I did. We went deeper and hit what looked like a sand wall. She found a whole that we could fit into. She was swimming up and we were in a cave of some sort. The water got shallow and we could walk on the shore line. She leaned back.  
  
"Where are we?" This cave was awesome. I wanted one.  
  
"My hideout..... We have a few hours before it starts filling up again...." She had a little smile on her face.  
  
"Holy shit this is so cool! Does Batman live here too!" What's wrong with a few jokes.  
  
"No..." She shook her head, but laughed. I sat down right next to her.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do for a few hours? She looked at me.  
  
"We don't have to stay here for a few hours..... I was just saying." She was blushing a little.  
  
"Well we don't really know each other. Even though you drank my blood." She smiled shyly and blushed again.  
  
"That's true..." I felt awkward sitting in silence.  
  
"Sooo...What do you want to know?"  
  
"Um..... Why were you in the woods...?" Guess she didn't read the rest of the message.  
  
"I just played a hunch..... I smelt you two and made my way."   
  
"Ah.... Well thank you for that." I looked at her.  
  
'No problem." She kept looking at the water, probably thinking of some more questions.  
  
"What's your favorite movie?" I ran my finger through my hair.  
  
"That's a hard question...... I like a lot of movies.... It's hard to have a favorite." She asked another question.  
  
"Ok.... What's your favorite language then?" Easy. I answered right away and with a straight face.  
  
"Latin.... It makes me sound "sexy" when I speak it." She didn't laugh... I was expecting some kind of laugh. Nothing. Straight face.  
  
"Yeah... Cause that can happen easily." I couldn't keep it straight anymore.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"My favorite language? Personally it's Gaelic but I don't speak it..... For speaking it would have to be French..."  
  
"French is cool.... How about music?"  
  
"Listening or playing?" She laid back. Is she like me?  
  
"Both."  
  
"I play the piano. I also listen to anything." She seems pretty diverse in her music. She gonna love me....  
  
"Me, I play the guitar. I listen everything too." She smiled at me.  
  
"I can play almost anything.... That's what happens when your Father doesn't let you get out much..." I understood where she was coming from. My Father never let me out a lot either.  
  
"Same here. I don't want to brag but I think I'm a bad ass on the guitar. Give me any song and I'll figure it out." I saw her roll her eyes at me.  
  
"I doubt the you're willing to learn the majority of what I know..." Really? I've played everything.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer.... Cheesy and girly I know but the guitar is pretty good..."   
  
"Alright..... As long as you let me play along to My Immortal by Evanescence." I laughed a little. I hope she knew it.  
  
"You're lucky I know that..." She smiled and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Good.... Can I ask your a serious question?" Or what I thought was serious.  
  
"Sure..... What is it?" She looked at me, looking completely relaxed.  
  
"When the time comes.... Will you help me end this war?" I was unsure that she would answer that. I put my head down immediately.  
  
"Yeah...." She looked up at the ceiling again and kept her face blank.  
  
"It's just.... My Father is on my ass about this prophecy and I know I can do it... But.."  
  
"I can do it... I just need to... I need to get through Michael...." Her voice got soft as she sat up.  
  
"I can help with that." If she's having problems with her brother I could take him out. Quick and easy.  
  
"I don't think you can." I raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Why's that? Because he's big brother? He's the strong one? I can take him."  
  
"He's not..... I am... It's just..." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Forget it..."  
  
"Look we can help each other. We can stop this bullshit. But neither of us can do it alone."  
  
"You don't have to take out your own brother..." She stood up and dove back into the water. Is she leaving me here? I don't even know where the fuck I am. I went in after her.  
  
"I'm talking about making him see the better way." That's when I see the moon. Oh shit! It's a blood red moon. It was the worst of all moons. When a blood red moon comes we have no choice but to shift. We can't control it. I felt my body starting to shift. Serena shook her head and pushed me back into the cave. "SERENA!!!! Help me!!!!!" I don't know if she heard me. The pain is too much, even for me. She came back for me. I saw her come back into the cave and she stood right in front of me.  
  
"Change..." Did she tell me to shift? That's suicide! She going to get herself killed. I fell to the ground.  
  
"What?!" My skin began to break, bones began to shift. It hurts...  
  
"Do it..." She wants it, she's gonna get it. I tore my skin off and was bouncing off the walls. She's gonna see the real me. I was in full wolf mode. I looked at the moon and howled. I saw her put her hands up. I went up to her growling and snarling... I have no control... "Jensen.... If you can hear me.... It's Serena.... I'm not going to hurt you..." I couldn't help it I got closer to her and growled loudly in front of her. She backed up and got down on one knee. I have to fight this. I need to control myself. I backed away from her. I started yelping in pain, trying my best to turn back. She stretched out her hand to me... "I can help.... Open your mind and relax.... You trust me right...?" I was still screaming in pain.....  
  
"YES!" I try my best to keep myself from attacking her.  
  
"Relax...." Her voice was calm. How was she so calm? She carefully put her hand on my shoulder. "Just fight it enough not to bite my head off..." Yeah what does it look like I'm doing? She bit me. I don't know what she was doing but it was helping me relax.  
  
"FUCK AHHHHH" I shifted back fully and I fell to the ground. I feel very weak, and I was shaking. Serena carefully picked me up.  
  
"Are you strong enough to hold onto me so I can get you to the surface and hunt something for you...?" I couldn't even speak, I just nodded. "I'm gonna bite you again...? Ok...? I can put a block on your pain but it'll only last for a few hours...." She picked up my wrist. She's the only help I have right now.  
  
"Just do it." I felt her fangs go into my skin. I yelled in pain. She brought me back to the surface. She laid me on the shore and ran off. A few minutes late I saw a deer right in front of me. I didn't hesitate to munch on it. I couldn't see Serena. Where was she? I finished eating and threw whatever was left away.  
  
"Do you need more." She was behind me.  
  
"No..." I laid back down on the ground.  
  
"Do you want me to get you home..?" Absolutely not... If Daniel sees her she's gonna get killed. I slowly tried to get up.  
  
"No... I can't risk you being seen by Daniel, Ava, or my parents...." She sighed and moved to my side.  
  
"I'll be fine. You're too weak..." She was supporting me.  
  
"Serena! No! Head east." I have a place I can go to.  
  
"No....." Why is she not listening to me?  
  
"Head east! I built a safe house for situations like this. Don't argue with me. Just please head east." She sat me down against a tree.  
  
"Jensen...." She walked a few feet away, running her fingers through her hair. She punched a tree, making it fall. Oh shit! "Don't piss me off right now either.... I have take care of you and I won't hunt until you're better!" She picked me up again and finally came to her senses and headed east. We got to the safe house and she left me inside.  
  
"Serena! I need you to get some wolfsbane and crush it 'til you see liquid." I pulled everything out. I had an IV ready. She came back in with the wolfsbane and she made the liquid come out. "Alright I can't touch that, so I have an IV here so I need you to put that inside. if everything goes right I should be fine in a few hours... If not well the wolfsbane will kill me." She sighed and put the wolfsbane in the IV  
  
"Give me your wrist."  
  
"What for..?"  
  
"Do you trust me?'  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"I'll inject you with enough of my venom into your system so that it won't kill you.... When you're stronger my venom will add to you're strength... It's not enough to change you..." Ok? This could be interesting.  
  
"Have you done this before?" She nodded and looked down.  
  
"Michael killed him anyways..... Didn't give him a chance to say anything..."  
  
"I hope you know what your doing..." I took a deep breath.. "Go for it."  
  
"I do!" She took my wrist and bit it. I guess that's what it feels like to have vampire venom run through your veins. She pulled away and connected the IV.  
  
"Now we wait. See what happens..." I saw her sit in the corner, pretty far away from me. "Thank you..... Seriously."  
  
"Welcome"  
  
"I'm sorry...." I felt ashamed. I put my head down.  
  
"Don't be..... I just need to stay with you until I know you'll make it.... Then I can go feed..." Why is she still here if she's hungry?  
  
"Go feed.... I'll be fine here.  
  
"I won't be able to...." Here we go again.  
  
"Go. You need to feed just get some and come back. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I said No!" I pissed her off, she hissed at me.  
  
"Serena..... What happened to me? Did I...... Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No..... You didn't... I'm just more on edge because I really need to feed..." A few hours passed, it was pretty quick though.  
  
"Alright take the IV out..... I'm not dead so that's a good sign." I started moving around a lot better. Shit whatever Serena did actually worked.


	5. Does He Really Care?

**Serena's POV**

  
  
**Before dawn Friday**

  
I woke up early Friday morning.... Like before anyone else this this huge house early... To be honest I was feeling like complete and utter crap too. That explains why I'm up this early then... My body always woke me up earlier when I was sick. I have no idea why. All I know is that's just how my body has been for as long as I can remember. And once it woke me up it wouldn't let me fall back asleep until a few hours before dawn the next day. My stomach twisted and turned in pain, making me feel like I was about to throw up. Just lying still on my mattress made me feel a little bit better but not much... I haven't even feed that well since I started getting sick. The whole "vampires aren't suppose to get sick" is a bull shit fucking legend... We can get sick and when we do it fucking hurts like hell. Normally we either can't feed very well or we can't feed at all... Both of which are horrible.  
  
I waited for Jensen to call me or text me and I haven't heard from him since he asked me on a date. It was really pissing me off too... I mean... You don't ask someone out on a date then not talk to them at all... It just shows that you don't care about them... I mean... Really... Did Jensen ever care about me or was he just planning on using me to end this war? There was a soft knock on my door and I heard the handle start to turn. I looked over and saw Catriona's head poke around the corner.  
  
"You're awake? Are you okay dear?" Catriona came into my room and left my door cracked. She sat carefully on the bed and I groaned quietly in pain. "Ohh... Sweetheart... You're going to get through this... Hopefully it'll only be for a day..." She stroked my hair softly and I nodded a little.  
  
"Is your daughter okay?" My voice was soft and I felt like I wanted to sleep but I knew I couldn't.  
  
"She's fine and had a lovely baby boy... He's the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Her face grew excited and extremely happy, her eyes having an extra sparkle. "He's going to be a strong fighter that one. My little Jake... I just know it..."  
  
"He won't have to fight in this war if I have anything to do with it..." My voice was hoarse and I couldn't do anything about it. Catriona looked at me and seemed to remember that I was actually here. She stroked my hair slowly and smiled a little.  
  
"I do Miss Serena... That still does not mean that he cannot be a fighter for you when he grows up..." Why was she pushing for him to be a fighter? If everything goes well and my way then I won't have to have any fighters. There may be a few but they will not be many. The vampires should respect me as they respect my Father... At least that is what I'm hoping for...  
  
"He can be anything he wants to be under my rule. I will not stop the people from making their choice. I will ensure that they know how to fight and that is it." I kept my voice firm. Well at least as firm as I could possibly get it right now. She finally acknowledged my authority and nodded a little. It's not a good idea to argue with me when I'm sick. I'll be a bitch and I won't care about it either. I really won't.  
  
"Yes Miss Serena... Do you need anything?" Her voice was soft but I could see in her eyes that she knew I just needed space right now. I shook my head a little and she got up. "If you need anything just let me know..." With that she left my room and I curled up into a ball. I was too tired and I was starting to wear out quickly.  
  
My mind started to wander back to Jensen... I wanted him to care but at the same time I wasn't sure if he would. He might just be using me to make sure that this war ends... The question wasn't that though... The question was: Does he really care about me? It seemed like I did but I've dated guys that seemed like they cared about me but they never did. Was Jensen going to be one of those guys? I hope not... Thoughts raced through my mind until I managed to fall back asleep for what I thought would be a few hours.  
  
 **5 pm Friday**

  
I woke up to voices yelling outside my door. I couldn't fully make out what they were saying until my door flew opened. I winced at how loud the sound of it was and closed my eyes for a second. Catriona was in front of me and blocking someone's path. Most likely Michael's...  
  
"Let. Me. Through." Yep... It was Michael... Great... He sounded pissed off too... I wasn't strong enough to fight him right now...  
  
"No. She is not well and you need to leave this instant." Catriona kept her voice firm but Michael refused to move away from the path that he had to me. From what it looked like he would be able to pick me up the instant he got to me.  
  
"Michael get out of my room..." My voice was hoarse and even sounded frail to me... No way he's going to back off right now... "If you want to talk to me then you can let me get dressed and we can talk... Understood?" Michael hissed and stormed out of my room. Catriona stared at me concerned but carefully picked me up and carried me into my closet without a word. She set me down and went back into my room so I could get dressed. I grabbed the clothes closest to me and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. I didn't care to be honest. I doubt that Jensen was going to call me anyways. That was when my phone started to ring. Look who it was... The devil himself... I dragged my finger across my iPhone to answer the call and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I managed to make myself sound stronger and healthy. I can't let him know that I was sick.  
  
"Hey it's Jensen. Do you wanna hang out today?"

"Uh yeah sure.... I uh.... I can't talk right now..." I heard Michael start to argue with Catriona in my bedroom again and mentally sighed. He just wouldn't give up...  
  
"Are you sure...? We don't have to if you don't want to..." Yep... He probably didn't care about me in the slightest...  
  
"I do.... I can't talk.... Michael is trying to get me punished..." I heard Michael start getting even more pissed off and bit my lip a little. Knowing how he's been lately I would end up in the basement in the room with the vervain... I would stay awake very long in there either... That was the sad thing...  
  
"You want me to come over there? I haven't met your brother and he already sounds like a pain in the ass." No... He would get locked up in a cell or worse... Killed... I can't let that happen...  
  
"No. Father won't hesitate to lock you......." I heard Catriona yelling at me to run and I dropped my phone into one of my drawers. Sorry Jensen but dealing with Michael is more important... I got up and forced the window open. I dove through it and twisted in time to land on my feet. I groaned silently in pain and started running into the woods. I heard Michael coming after me and tried to push myself harder. I had to get to the clearing where Jensen and I first met... Hopefully he would be there or at least catch my scent and come soon... Michael caught up to me the instant I reached the clearing and grabbed my arm tightly. I yelped in pain and tried to get him to let go. His grip was too strong though...  
  
"Hey asshole! Quit picking on your little sister!" Dean's voice filled my ears and at first I was really excited to hear it but then I wasn't... Michael hissed at him, an automatic warning for us... I started shaking my head at Jensen. He shouldn't do this... It'll just make it worse for me... Michael threw me onto my shoulder and started running. The scent of vervain instantly clouded my senses. I started coughing and held onto my throat. My throat started to close on me and my vision got blurry. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and they fell shut the instant I stopped trying to keep them open.  
  
"Just let me go and she'll be fine." That was such a fucking lie Michael... He was trying to stall to make sure I breathed in some more of the vervain. I kept coughing and started to slip unconscious, my hearing started getting worse.  
  
"Drop her! NOW!" The roar was loud and to the point. Michael dropped me and ran off in fear. The instant my feet hit the ground I collapsed and moments later I felt Jensen pick me up and started walking with me in his arms. He carefully put me in something. Wait... This was water... I could get the scent off of my clothes and be fine in hours... Automatically I stopped breathing and moved further into the water. Yeah... That is actually true. Us vampires don't need to breathe all the time. I went under the surface and moved further away. I felt stronger in the water. "Serena!" Jensen jumped in the water to get me and I started laughing.  
  
"I'm fine now.... Good thinking on your part with putting me in the water for the smell..... Bad idea all together though......" I could breathe better and felt better to be honest. Jensen was right in front of me and I smiled. With all of my strength I dunked him into the water. Moments later he came back to the surface.  
  
"You were fucking with me the whole time?!" He stared at me. Did he seriously think that I was joking around with the vervain?  
  
"Not with the vervain and how I was getting weak..." My voice was soft and my eyes suddenly found the surface of the water fascinating to look at.  
  
"Ohh I was talking about the being unconscious and playing dead in the water." Oh... Well that's awkward...  
  
"Oh that? Yeah totally!" I started laughing again and splashed him, earning a laugh in response. He took off the shirt he was wearing and I just smiled at him. I'm not the type of person that's going to freak out over a guy taking off his shirt... My eyes changed and I went underwater, might as well go to my cave so Michael can't come back. Jensen came below the surface and his eyes were changed. Good thing he was coming with... I motioned him to follow me and he did. We went deeper and my eyes automatically found the hole in the sand wall that would lead us into the underwater cave. I squeezed through it and started swimming up. Once I broke the surface I walked onto the shoreline and laid down, leaning back on my elbows.  
  
"Where are we?" Jensen's voice was full of curiosity right now.  
  
"My hideout..... We have a few hours before it starts filling up again...." My lips turned up into a small smile.  
  
"Holy shit this is so cool! Does Batman live here too!" Wow...  
  
"No..." I shook her head and laughed. Jensen sat down right next to me and I have to admit his body heat felt pretty good...  
  
"So what are we supposed to do for a few hours?" Oh my god... I didn't even think of that...  
  
"We don't have to stay here for a few hours..... I was just saying." My cheeks grew warm quickly.  
  
"Well we don't really know each other. Even though you drank my blood." Of course he had to bring that up... Was he even going to drop it? I felt my cheeks grow red again and didn't try to hide it.  
  
"That's true..." My mind of course couldn't think of anything else to say to him right now. I mean... What do I say...?  
  
"Sooo..... What do you want to know?" Thank god... He broke the silence when I couldn't.  
  
"Um..... Why were you in the woods...?" Why was that the only thing I could think of...?  
  
"I just played a hunch..... I smelt you two and made my way." What the fuck does that mean?  
  
"Ah.... Well thank you for that." My eyes had found the water interesting again and I could feel Jensen looking at me. What was he even looking at?  
  
'No problem." My mind raced and filled with questions at the same time. Does he really care? Can he tell that I'm sick? Is he going to stick around or is he going to leave?  
  
"What's your favorite movie?" I watched him run his fingers through his hair out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"That's a hard question...... I like a lot of movies.... It's hard to have a favorite." Next question then...  
  
"Okay.... What's your favorite language then?"  
  
"Latin.... It makes me sound "sexy" when I speak it." He didn't even hesitate to say that and he kept a straight face the entire time.  
  
"Yeah... Cause that can happen easily." I kept my face straight and didn't bother laughing at it. He probably thought it was hysterical in his head. Jensen was the first one to break out into a smile.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"My favorite language? Personally it's Gaelic but I don't speak it..... For speaking it would have to be French..." That was true... I really want to learn Gaelic and Catriona has said that she'll teach me some day.  
  
"French is cool....... How about music?" What did he mean by that?  
  
"Listening or playing?" I laid on my back and put my hands behind my head.  
  
"Both." Okay then...  
  
"I play the piano. I also listen to anything." Music I really didn't mind with... I honestly will listen to almost anything.  
  
"Me, I play the guitar. I listen everything too." I smiled at him.  
  
"I can play almost anything.... That's what happens when your Father doesn't let you get out much....." The only time I was allowed to go out was during the school year and I so far only have one year left of school.  
  
"Same here. I don't want to brag but I think I'm a bad ass on the guitar. Give me any song and I'll figure it out." Yeah right. Like he would learn to play something that I mainly listen to. Or even my favorite song at the moment. My eyes rolled and Jensen saw me.  
  
"I doubt the you're willing to learn the majority of what I know..."   
  
"Try me." Was he really going to get himself into this?  
  
"Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer.... Cheesy and girly I know but the guitar is pretty good..." The guitar was good and as of right now its my favorite song.  
  
"Alright..... As long as you let me play along to My Immortal by Evanescence." He laughed a little.  
  
"You're lucky I know that..." I smiled and stared at the ceiling. I do know it. All I have to do is just go over it again and make sure that I won't fuck it up.  
  
"Good.... Can I ask your a serious question?" Great... Here comes a question I'm probably not going to like...  
  
"Sure..... What is it?" I looked at him, completely relaxed.  
  
"When the time comes......... Will you help me end this war?" His head went down immediately.  
  
"Yeah...." I looked up at the ceiling again and kept my face blank. Would I be able to face my brother and ensure that he didn't try to kill me while I was on the throne? Was there a way to do that without killing him?  
  
"It's just....... My Father is on my ass about this prophecy and I know I can do it... But.."  
  
"I can do it... I just need to... I need to get through Michael...." My voice got soft as I sat up. Pain rushed through my body and I ignored it.  
  
"I can help with that." Did he really think it was that easy?  
  
"I don't think you can." That made him raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Why's that? Because he's big brother? He's the strong one? I can take him." It's more than that... It's so much more than that...  
  
"He's not..... I am... It's just..." I sighed and ran my fingers through my still wet hair. "Forget it..."  
  
"Look we can help each other. We can stop this bullshit. But neither of us can do it alone." Yep... He was just using me...  
  
"You don't have to take out your own brother..." I stood up and dove back into the water. He didn't have to kill his own brother and cause his own family that kind of pain. He wasn't the one that would have to live with a mother that would look lost and practically feel tortured each and every day just by living in that same house.  
  
"I'm talking about making him see the better way." I could still hear Jensen and did my best to ignore him. A red light started to fill the cave and my mind was functioning slowly. Was it the blood moon tonight? I shook my head and pushed him back into the cave. "SERENA!!!! Help me!!!!!" His scream pierced the water and instantly I realized that he wasn't using me at all... He wouldn't be asking me for help if he didn't care about me... I went back for him. I didn't care if I was soaked to the bone and sick. I was going to help him. I stood in front of him and stared at him.  
  
"Change..." The only thing that my mind could think of was to have him change and I could try making him shift back almost the same way that I block the memory for Gina....  
  
"What?!" His body started to shift and everything seemed louder to me right now.  
  
"Do it..." I watches as Jensen fully shifted for the first time in front of me. He looked at the moon and howled. He saw me put my hands up. I wanted him to know I wasn't going to hurt him. He went up to me, growling and snarling... "Jensen.... If you can hear me.... It's Serena.... I'm not going to hurt you..." He came closer to me and growled loudly in front of my. Bad sign... Shit shit shit! I backed up and got down on one knee. He has to know that I won't hurt him. Not now and not any time in the future. He started yelping in pain and I stretched out my hand to him... "I can help.... Open your mind and relax.... You trust me right...?" He was still screaming in pain... It broke my heart to hear that.  
  
"YES!" His voice scared the crap out of me and was making my head ache painfully. I had to be calm though. If he smelled fear on me it was all over.  
  
"Relax...." My voice was calm. I carefully put my hand on his shoulder. "Just fight it enough not to bite my head off..." My eyes changed and my fangs quickly came out. I sunk my fangs into his neck and made my way into his mind. Finding the part of him that was going crazy wasn't that hard. Putting the block on it wasn't hard either. In fact I think that this was the fastest I've ever blocked something in someone's mind and it was a great block. It should be able to hold through the night.  
  
"FUCK AHHHHH" He shifted back fully and fell to the ground. He was shaking and it looked pretty bad too... He needs to hunt but the only way out of this cave is through the water... I carefully picked me up.  
  
"Are you strong enough to hold onto me so I can get you to the surface and hunt something for you...?" My voice stayed even and Jensen just nodded a little. He looks like he's in so much pain... "I'm gonna bite you again...? Ok...? I can put a block on your pain but it'll only last for a few hours...." I picked up his wrist. I wasn't lying about putting a block on his pain... I could do it but most of his pain would come to me..,  
  
"Just do it." I sunk my fangs into his wrist and blocked the pain for him. He yelled in pain and a majority of it came rushing into my body. I made sure he was holding on and brought us back to the surface. I carefully laid him on the shore and ran off to go hunt. Moments later I was able to kill a deer and being it back to Jensen. I dropped it next to him and went back into the woods, moving up wind so I wouldn't be tortured with the smell of the blood. He finished eating and threw whatever was left away.  
  
"Do you need more?" I saw him throw the deer away and thought it was safe but I was wrong. The scent of the deer's blood was strong. So I was just standing behind him.  
  
"No..." He laid back down on the ground.  
  
"Do you want me to get you home..?" After I asked that he started trying to get up. He was way too weak to move on his own.  
  
"No... I can't risk you being seen by Daniel, Ava, or my parents...." I sighed and moved to his side. I'm sure I can handle them... Even with me being sick...  
  
"I'll be fine. You're too weak..." My body was supporting him when I could barely support myself.   
  
"Serena! No! Head east."  
  
"No....." Why would I go away from his house and more towards mine?  
  
"Head east! I built a safe house for situations like this. Don't argue with me. Just please head east." My anger rose and I sat him down, carefully leaning him against a tree.  
  
"Jensen...." I walked a few feet away, running my fingers through my hair to try and calm down. It wasn't working so I punched a tree, making it fall. "Don't piss me off right now either.... I have take care of you and I won't hunt until you're better!" I picked him up again and headed east. We got to a house and I left him inside. I could smell his blood and right now I needed to not... I leaned against the wall and started pulling splinters out of my hand.  
  
"Serena! I need you to get some wolfsbane and crush it 'til you see liquid." I pulled all of the splinters out of my hand and ripped my shirt a little to try and bandage my hand. I wrapped it around my hand carefully and went inside to help Jensen out. I quickly found it and started crushing it, liquid running out and coming into the bowl. I walked into the room where he was and saw an IV. "Alright I can't touch that, so I have an IV here so I need you to put that inside. if everything goes right I should be fine in a few hours...... If not well the wolfsbane will kill me." I sighed and put the wolfsbane in the IV. Why was willing to get himself killed? I can help...  
  
"Give me your wrist." I might as well try and inject some venom into his system... I've done it before and it worked...  
  
"What for..?" Seriously?! Why does he always have to ask questions?  
  
"Do you trust me?" The only thing that I could think of was that he didn't trust me...  
  
"Yeah...?" Sounded more like a question to me Jensen...  
  
"I'll inject you with enough of my venom into your system so that it won't kill you.... When you're stronger my venom will add to you're strength... It's not enough to change you..." Please just stop asking me questions and let me do this for you...  
  
"Have you done this before?" I nodded and looked down at the floor as I started thinking about how Michael just killed him anyways, not giving him a chance to talk...  
  
"Michael killed him anyways..... Didn't give him a chance to say anything..." We needed that werewolf alive... He was suppose to be coming for a truce...  
  
"I hope you know what your doing..." He took a deep breath and I felt my anger rising quickly... "Go for it."  
  
"I do!" I took his wrist and bit it, injecting a small amount of venom into his veins. I pulled away before I could be tempted to feed off of him and connected the IV.  
  
"Now we wait. See what happens..." I sat in the corner, pretty far away from him. His blood was tempting me so much right now... "Thank you..... Seriously."  
  
"Welcome." My throat started burning and I had to keep everything short and sweet.  
  
"I'm sorry...." He put his head down.  
  
"Don't be..... I just need to stay with you until I know you'll make it.... Then I can go feed..." My body was aching painfully with the need to feed and I was hurting badly. His blood smelled so good... I could barely handle staying in the same room...  
  
"Go feed.... I'll be fine here." I truly won't be able to... My body needed to make sure that he would live and I started to feel weak.   
  
"I won't be able to...." Here we go again.  
  
"Go. You need to feed just get some and come back. I'm not going anywhere." My anger rose again when he kept pushing for me to go feed.  
  
"I said No!" I hissed at him and did my best to keep myself under control.  
  
"Serena..... What happened to me? Did I...... Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No..... You didn't... I'm just more on edge because I really need to feed..." A few hours passed and it seemed like forever to me... My throat burned and I could feel myself getting weaker.  
  
"Alright take the IV out..... I'm not dead so that's a good sign." I took the IV out and he started moving around a lot better. I moved away from him again and leaned against a wall, barely able to support myself. My eyes closed instinctively to try and help me from feeling dizzy. Jensen... Help me... Please... My body ignited with pain and I groaned, collapsing to the floor. Jensen rushed over to me and picked me up, shaking me a little. I groaned in pain again and shook my head. He held me close to him and I started shivering.  
  
"I-I need..." I felt freezing cold and kept shivering. This was bad... This was really bad... I need blood and I need it badly... Please... Please help me... Please Jensen...  
  
"What do you need? Tell me!" He started panicking. He can't panic right now... I put a shaky hand on my throat and curl closer to him, seeking warmth.  
  
"Just take what you need." He moves his head to the side and exposes his neck to me. I saw his pulse and knew he was too weak for me to feed from. I shook my head and my eyes fell closed. My hand reached up and I cupped his cheek, forcing my way into his mind. I showed him that he was too weak at the moment. "Just take it. I'll heal. Just please take it."  
  
Jensen... I can't... I can't argue with you about this... Please... I don't want to hurt you... I showed him that I was too scared that I would hurt him if I fed from him.  
  
"You need it more than I do! Now take it!" My hand fell from his face and I opened my eyes a little. We would be linked forever if I fed from him again. I looked up at him and felt them start to change, causing me more pain as the burning increased in my throat. My lips parted a little and I tried to move but I was too weak without fully changing.  
  
"Change..." My eyes widened in fear and I shook my head quickly. No... He doesn't know that we'll be linked... There's no way that he would be willing to let me feed off him if he knew... Jensen please no...  
  
"Looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way..." He began to shift and he forced me to feed off of him. I tried to move away from him but the moment that his blood touched my lips... Every ounce of control I had seemed to just rush out of my body... I started feeding off of him quickly, changing quickly.  
  
"I'm fine! Take what you need!" I kept feeding off of him and our minds got linked, pain rushing through my body. I knew he would feel the same pain and I pulled away from him, wiping the rest of the blood off of my lips with the back of my hand. I still needed the blood from him and I did my best to hide it.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" Great... He didn't know about the link...  
  
"W-We're linked to each other now... That's also another reason why I was scared to feed off of you... I didn't want this to happen... It happens though..." I looked down and started to fall asleep. I laid down and closed my eyes.  
  
"Serena! What do you mean linked together?!" He tries to wake me but nothing works. I could still hear him and everything but I was worn out...


	6. Of Wolf and Vamp

**Jensen's POV**  
  
Serena took the IV out of my arm and I was able to move around a lot better. Serena moved away from me again and leaned against a wall. Her eyes were closed. Is she ok? I heard her groan, and saw her collapse to the floor. I rushed over to her and picked her up. What the fuck happened? I started shaking her a little. She groaned in pain and shook her head. I held her close to me. She was freezing, she needed to get warm.  
  
"I-I need..." She was trying to tell me something. What did she need? Whatever is was I would make sure she got it.  
  
"What do you need? Tell me!" I panicked. Her hand was shaking, and she put it on her throat and curl closer to me. She needed blood. Desperately.  
  
"Just take what you need." I moved my head to the side and exposing my neck. She shook her head and her eyes fell closed. Her hand reached up and cupped my cheek, I felt something going on in my head. What was this? Was she in my head? I saw that I was weak. I didn't care. She needed blood, I'm going to give her mine. "Just take it. I'll heal. Just please take it." She showed me that she was scared that she would hurt me. I don't care. She's going to die without blood. "You need it more than I do! Now take it!" Her hand fell from my face and her eyes opened up. She needed to bite my neck and take my blood. "Change..." Her eyes widened in fear and she shook her head quickly. She's giving me no choice "Looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way..." I began to shift and made her feed off of me. Once her fangs touched my neck I felt a burning in my throat. I wanted her to take my blood so I ignored the pain. "I'm fine! Take what you need!" She was still feeding off of me. I felt pain, but not from her biting me. What is this? "What the fuck was that?!" She pulled away from me.  
  
"W-We're linked to each other now... That's also another reason why I was scared to feed off of you... I didn't want this to happen... It happens though..." She looked down and started to fall asleep.  
  
"Serena! What do you mean linked together?!" I tried to wake her up but nothing worked. Hours passed...... I've been pacing back and forth since she passed out. She said that we are linked together. What does that mean? This is some Avatar shit going on. She's gonna need more blood when she wakes up. I saw a three rabbits. I brought them over making sure that their blood wasn't wasted. She woken up. I rushed over to her. "Serena. Look at me, are you ok?"  
  
"I think so.... I just need some more..." Before she could continue I gave her the rabbits. She started to feed on them. I moved back cause I felt that I should. She didn't like it when people watched her feed. She was done with the rabbits in a heartbeat. She looked better. She stated to whisper something. "T-Thank you..." I just stood there. I felt like I did something good for once. I let her catch her breath and ask her about the whole "link" thing.   
  
"Do you need some more? I can smell a deer just a mile away from here."   
  
"No... I'll be okay. Thank you....." She didn't need to thank me. She save my life so I was just returning the favor. I wanted some answers I let her relax a little bit before I asked any questions  
  
"Why did you save me?" I was wondering that when I fully changed back. She came back for me. Why?  
  
"I owed it to you..." She shrugged a little. Still trying to recover.  
  
"I mean you could have just left me there, but you didn't." I looked at her, I was grateful to her. She saved me.  
  
"You saved my life twice at that point..... By helping me get the vervain scent off of my clothes and not ripping my head off.... I owed it to you...."   
  
"Yeah sorry about that. It was the moon. We can shift whenever but when a blood red moon comes up we have no choice but to shift." I felt a burn in my throat but I ignored it.  
  
"It's fine." Time to ask her about this link.  
  
"Before you passed out, you said that we were linked together. What does that mean?" She looked hesitant to tell me.  
  
"Did I? Don't remember....." She looked away and out the window. She was lying I could feel it and see it.  
  
"You're lying.... I can tell."  
  
"Bullshit..." She tried to get up and leave but she collapsed to the floor.   
  
"You're weak and I'm weak. You're feeling a burn in your throat and so am I. Don't tell me that's coincidence.. Is this us linked?" I felt everything she felt.  
  
"Shit...." She sighed and nodded. "Yeah..... We're both linked together.... I'm so sorry Jensen...." She hugged her knees and looked away. I went over and knelt down, trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok. What does it mean?" I still wasn't to sure what happened to us.  
  
"After feeding twice from someone that's living, a vamp and that being will have their minds linked together. Meaning you're going to be able to feel the pain I feel, the burn in my throat for instance..... Also feel weaker when I am weak... It won't be much but it will still be enough for you to know... And be able to know where I am by seeing through my eyes...." That sounds very confusing and pretty shitty.  
  
"So what do we do?" I just sat there, still confused.  
  
"Nothing.... We're linked until one of us dies.... Or gets close to dying..... I-I'm so sorry." She burst into tears and looked away from me.  
  
"What are you sorry about? After what we did for each other... I think we'll be fine." I went over a hugged her trying to give her some kind of comfort. I even wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"F-For not telling you that we would be linked...." She pushed my hand away and continued crying. I felt bad for her. I could feel a burn in my throat. I started coughing. The burn was increasing. Was this what she was feeling? Serena pushed me off of her and ran out into the woods. I tried to get up and go after her but the burn was too much. I started to loose control... No. Not again... I... Can't.... Control.... It. I began screaming in agony. I could see what Serena was doing. She killed the first deer she saw, she drank it's blood quickly. I was able to stay in control a little bit better. If that worked for both of us I need to find another deer. Sure enough I found one. I smelt her not to far from me, I made my way to her location.  
  
"Serena!" I saw her, but I was tackled to the ground before I could get to her. What the fuck was that? Another fang? Was it her brother Michael? I've never seen this guy before. Who the fuck was he? Before he could do anything I saw Serena tackled him and loudly hiss at him.  
  
"Hey! Calm down!! We've been looking for you!" I saw two more vampires coming out of no where tackling Serena. The one that tackled me before came back to me keeping pinned. If I wasn't weak right now this guy would be dead. He was losing his grip. Then the other one came pinning me down as well. Fuck! I was so close.  
  
"Get off of me!!!!" I heard Serena hiss loudly and they both let me up. Why did they let me up? The girl vampire looked and nodded at one of the guys. He came over and he mumbled something. I couldn't hear what he said but he knocked her unconscious. I felt the blow. This guy hits hard. I fell to the ground still a little weak, but I used whatever strength I had to get up. "Hey let her go! Fight.... Me!" I was outnumbered and outmatched. The one that knocked Serena out was smirking at me.  
  
"Relax.... We're more scared of our sister when she doesn't have control..." He carefully picked her up. He should be more scared of me when I lose control. The one that tackled me came over to me extending his hand. What is this? Why aren't they killing me?  
  
"I'm Calum.... Her older brother." I cautiously accepted his handshake.  
  
"Jensen Kane..... Let me ask you this.... Why aren't you guys trying to kill me right now?"  
  
"The killers are more Michael and Nicole.... And if Serena was defending you when she lost control then she seems to care about you....... Is there a place we can all go back to...?" Calum looked nervous, I could smell it.  
  
"Uh yeah... I have a safe house just south of here. I use it when I lose control myself. I can take you guys there. You can trust me." This might be the stupidest thing I have ever done. I don't know these vamps. They might kill me at the safe house or while we're walking to it.  
  
"Relax... If you matter to our sister then we won't hurt you in anyway....... That's Luke carrying her and Gina hiding behind him....." Gina looked terrified of me. I remember Serena talking about her being afraid of werewolves.  
  
"Alright Calum, I think I can trust you guys... This way." We got to the safe house and I showed Luke where to put Serena. He set her down on one of the beds I had.  
  
"Thanks..." Calum stayed by the bed watching over his sister. Closer than his brother Luke. Her sister Gina went to sit in the corner, I guess to get away from me. I shouldn't be rude. I should see if they wanted something to feed off of.  
  
"Can I get you guys anything?" I figured if I got them some food they would trust me more.  
  
"No we're good..... We just wanted to make sure that she was alright.... And Gina's been having problems with a dream lately...." Luke was standing in the path of Gina. I looked over at Gina trying to get her talking.  
  
"It just keeps repeating... She was there that night when one of your kind killed Michael's fiancée...." He was blocking my vision. What? Can she not speak for herself? Is she that afraid of us?  
  
"Oh shit! I'm sorry to hear that." I knew that it was Daniel that did it. I didn't want to say anything because.... Well he's my brother. "Michael. What can you tell me about him." I wanted to know everything about him. His strengths, weaknesses and how I can beat him. Calum was playing with Serena's hair. Luke was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Are you going to be able to help us end the war....?"  
  
"If you need it. I hate just as much as you guys do, considering the pressure I have on my shoulders."   
  
"Welcome to Serena's world..." Luke laughed softly and shook his head. "Michael is constantly seeking revenge for his fiancée. He'll kill anyone that he thinks is a werewolf." Really? He didn't seem so tough earlier. I think I can beat him, not kill him.  
  
"Yeah, Serena told me that she's next in line for the throne...And there's a prophecy concerning that." I couldn't remember how it went though.  
  
"Yeah.... That.... Pretty much the first in line will end the war and the second will seek to end the first's reign and continue it... Something along those lines." That's it. Something like that.  
  
"I've heard that before. Ours is that the strongest one in our family will end the war. It's one of those fairy tales my Father told me." I looked at Serena with concern.  
  
"She'll be fine..... Normally she's out until she is stable enough to wake up and then she's up and at it...." Luke smiled a little and began to rub his head again. Calum kept playing with her hair, watching over her.  
  
"I guess I'll know when that happens we're linked together." I hope they know what I was talking about.  
  
"What?!?!" Ah shit! That wasn't a good sign. Luke's face was in shocked. He looked more surprised than angry.  
  
"When I lost control during the blood red moon she helped me by biting me and when she needed blood I let her feed off of me. Ever since she was saying that we were linked together."   
  
"Has she fed off you before though? It takes actual feeding off of someone twice or more to form a link... Helping you change is how she helps Gina forget..."  
  
"Uh yeah about a few da...." I felt this pain shoot through my body. "Ahhhhhhh shiiiiiit!" Luke looked concerned. I felt all of their eyes on me, and a burn in my throat. I started to growl. Oh no! I'm losing control again. Fight it Jensen! Fight it! Luke stood in front of his sister Gina. I saw her trembling in fear. All of a sudden the pain decreased. I collapsed to the floor. I saw Calum come by me trying to help. He grabbed my wrist, and bit me. He was doing that blocking of the mind thing that Serena did in the cave. I heard two voices come from the woods. They sounded very familiar.  
  
"Jensen! Jensen!" It was Slade and Raven. I saw the brothers get up protecting their sisters. Their eyes were changing. Shit!  
  
"No! Stop! It's my sister and brother!" This is my family, they're forcing me to shift again. I stopped them from attacking my siblings. My eyes were changed. They stood right where they were. Raven and Slade must have heard me cause they came rushing in. "Both of you stand down! NOW!" They both listened and shifted back to normal. Luke stayed with Gina. Calum went back attending to Serena. "Look everyone calm down. We're all friends here. No one has to be afraid of each other. Understood?" I put my hands up and stood between them. Luke calmed down while Gina hid behind him. Calum nodded at me. I heard Serena groan in pain, and saw her holding her head. "Serena. Are you ok?" She put her hand on her throat and shook her head. I looked over at Calum, hoping he knew what to do. But I think I have this figured out. "She needs blood doesn't she?" He nodded at me not looking away from his sister. "Give her mine. I mean we're linked so it should work right?" I began rolling up my sleeve.  
  
"I can smell your blood and can tell it's flowing weakly." He hissed softly and tried to be firm with his answer. I felt Serena reach for me and whimper painfully.  
  
"I know how to make it flow stronger... But I'm going to have to shift.... When I do don't be afraid I'll be able to control. No time to argue." Before they could object, I shifted. I could feel my blood rushing through my veins, I know Serena could too. Her fangs came out and she sunk them into my neck. When she finished, I shifted back and she pulled away from my neck and held onto me. I was recovering, my healing factor was doing it's job. I think our link got stronger but Serena was relaxed, she had found the comfort she needed. "She's alright." She was safe and sound in my arms. I could tell that she didn't trust herself. I whispered to her "It's ok, you're safe now." Calum came over checking on her, and he shook my hand. I guess I did something right.  
  
"You should get some rest. You deserve it." Going to sleep wouldn't be a bad idea.


	7. I'm a Monster

We all decided to hide out in the safe house for awhile. I finally caught up on some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well to begin with so I was nice to have the full eight hours. Slade had woken me up at around nine o' clock.  
  
"Jensen? Jensen.... Wake up." He was shaking me hoping I would get up and I just turned and looked at him.  
  
"What's up little brother?" He smiled a little.  
  
"I can smell a few deer nearby...So can we go get them so the others can get some breakfast." He wanted to hunt? Why not he needs to learn how to anyways.  
  
"Yeah bud... Give me a quick second." I got up and put on just one shirt. I covered Serena with my long sleeve and let her sleep. "Alright little man let's go." We made our way to find these deer that Slade supposedly smelled. I caught on to the scent they were farther away now. Our hunt turned into a stroll.  
  
"So why are we helping those vampires?" Really? Come on Slade... At least he's not like Daniel: Kill first, ask questions later.  
  
"Serena saved me, and I saved her. Plus her siblings are like me... They want this war to end."   
  
"Oh I guess that's a good reason." He looked down and kept walking. "So... You and Serena... Did you... You know?" He had this smug look on his face.  
  
"Uh no you little freak...." I started to laugh. He just looked at me with the most surprised look.  
  
"You're telling me you didn't even try to make a move?! You?!" It's not that shocking.....  
  
"I don't go after every girl I see Slade! Serena.... She's different. I really do like her... Stop hanging out with your sister, she's always saying shit like that." Me and him started laughing. I put him in a headlock and started rubbing his head.  
  
"Alright man, Yeah Raven tells me a lot...But seriously I can tell by the way you two look at each other.... There's a connection there." It's more than a connection.  
  
"I think so too....." We kept walking and the scent began to get stronger. "Alright get down! Stay quiet." I brought him down and we were hidden behind a huge bush. "I want you to climb up that tree and when I say so I want you to jump on the big one first." When he does that it would give him the element of surprise. "Now the other one will run, so I want you to shift and go after it as fast as you can. Understand?"  
  
"Wait.... You're not going to help?" He wanted to hunt, so he must learn to hunt by himself.  
  
"No..... Go get them. Make me proud." I saw him climb up the tree and getting into position. I gave him a signal that he would understand and he jumped out of the tree landing on one of the deer. The other one took of running. I saw Slade shift and run after it. Damn this kid was fast.... I check the one deer, it was dead. A few minutes later I saw Slade come back with the other one.  
  
"This fucker was fast... But not fast enough." He was carrying the deer over his shoulders.  
  
"Nice, alright let's get back to the safe house and feed our guests." We started walking back when Slade asked a interesting question.  
  
"What are we going to tell Father when we get back to the house?" I really didn't give that much thought. Think.... Think.... Think.  
  
"If anyone asks I took you and Raven out for training. Does that sound good?" He nodded and we finally mad it back. The Allens were up and so was Raven. I saw Serena standing up . It looked she was fine and all healed up. Guess the blood and the rest worked. "Breakfast everyone!" The Allens came to the table and Calum stopped them from feeding.  
  
"Wait! What about you guys?" I smirked and told Slade to come in.  
  
"We're ok. We have our own." Everyone continued and actually had some breakfast. We all sat by each other. I sat next to Serena, I saw Slade sit next to Gina. He was playing the shy card but after what Serena told me she wouldn't trust him.  
  
"See, not all of us are bad." He smiled at Gina and she slowly smiled back. Ohh my little brother is taking a page out of my book. Smooth. I looked over at Serena and whispered in her ear.  
  
"How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm actually pretty good. Thank you.... For everything." I smiled at her.  
  
"It's no problem. It's the least we could do." I heard Calum begin to talk.  
  
"Jensen. Thank you for bringing us something to feed off of. We cannot thank you enough."  
  
"Don't thank me. Thank my little brother over there. He's the one caught these two bad boys." I looked at Slade and quickly winked at him. He was so confused and was still being shy. Everyone clapped for him. He deserved it, he got all of us food.  
  
 **Few hours later**

I got to know the Allens a little bit better. Turns out they're really good people. I talked to Luke and Calum. Gina was still kind of scared to be around me.  
  
"So I take it you three hate this war too huh?" Calum started off the conversation. I didn't mind I was bored out of my skull.  
  
"Yeah, my older brother Daniel and my baby sister Ava... They seem more into it than we are." I shrugged my shoulders a little.  
  
"Same goes for Michael and Nicole. They seem to want all of you dead." Luke included himself into the conversation.   
  
"Siblings." Calum made a joke and we all started laughing. It was cool to hang out with these guys. They were alright.  
  
"Tell me about it, which one out of you two is the strongest?" This should be interesting.  
  
"I am." They both said it at the exact same time and looked at each other. This is going to be very interesting.  
  
"Alright, you two let's see." I moved everything off the table and the two sat down. Classic arm wrestling match. Keep it simple.  
  
"You're so going down Calum!" Luke rolled up his sleeve, making fun of his brother.  
  
"We'll see." He did the same, rolling up his sleeve.  
  
"Alright tough guys, lock up." The two locked up... "Oh one last thing.... I want both of you at full strength. Y'all need to change." The two looked at me and looked back and smirked at each other. I saw both of their eyes change. The two were even. The two even gotten up out of the chairs. After a few minutes Calum finally took his brother down.  
  
"I told you!" Luke was holding his hand and laughing. Here comes the real challenge.... I sat down where Luke was. Calum looked at me with confusion.  
  
"Good, Now it's you and me." I put my arm into position.  
  
"Alright Kane, You're on." I saw his eyes change and felt him grab my hand. I changed my eyes too and we began to arm wrestle. Damn....He's...Pretty strong. He almost had me beat but I came back. "Had enough Kane?" Calum was smiling at me thinking he had me beat. He made a huge mistake, he broke his concentration. I smirked and brought our arms back to their original spot. After that I slammed his hand down.  
  
"Have you?" I kept my smirk on my face. He held his hand.   
  
"Damn, you got your ass whooped by a Lycan.." Luke was sitting there just laughing.  
  
"He's a strong Lycan Luke." Calum was trying to hide his defeat. I left those two alone to see Raven and Gina sitting there talking. I didn't see Serena....... Or Slade. Where the hell are they....? I went back to Raven and Gina.  
  
"Hey, where's your brother?"  
  
"Uh he saw Serena leave the house and I guess he went to look after her..." She shrugged as if that's what really happened. I ran out of the safe house trying not to draw any attention. Where the hell are they.....? I hope they aren't in trouble. I've been walking around the forest for about twenty minutes. I finally had Slade's scent and Serena's. But I also smelled a few other vampires in the area. The Allens were to far away for me to smell. Shit.... I ran up a tree and saw at least ten vampires cornering my little brother and Serena. I heard Serena hiss at them.  
  
"I really don't think you'll want my Father hunting all of you down and killing you. Back off or I'll make you regret challenging the eldest daughter of King Allen." Nice one...... Time to make grand entrance... I jumped down and saw both Slade and Serena in shock.  
  
"And make that the son of Alistair Kane!" Slade looked at me and smiled. He knew I would protect him.  
  
"So I suggest you get out of here. Before you make the wrong choice." Serena seemed confident. The leader of the group of vampires had a big mouth. God I can't wait to kill him.   
  
"A Kane and an Allen?! Ohhhhh we're so scared!" He started laughing and so did the rest of the group.   
  
"Damn right you're scared. I can smell the fear on all of you." They all stopped laughing after that. "Right. By my count there is 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. I see ten! So I'll take six, you guys take four, sound about right?" I looked back to the vampires and noticed Serena tell Slade something. He left the woods and left us with the ten vampires.  
  
"Why don't split them." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I kept my eyes on the one with the big mouth.  
  
"Alright Princess, let's see what you got." I shifted fully and went right after the "leader" and tore him in half. I saw Serena rip one's throat out and ripped his head off. While I was dealing with two others a third came and bit my shoulder. I threw him down and clawed his face clean off and ripped the other one to pieces. I saw Serena take her three out. One of the girl vampires came from behind Serena and threw her into a tree. I felt the pain and rushed after her. I ripped through her flesh breaking her spine and left a hole in her chest. When she fell to the ground I couldn't help it.... I.... Need... The... Taste... Of..... Flesh. Control yourself Jensen..... I stopped myself picked her up and threw her across the forest. I went back to normal and checked on Serena.  
  
"Jensen... What was that?" She looked concerned about what happened.  
  
"Nothing... Don't worry about it." I have to hide my true side. No one can see it. The story behind it is not the most prettiest one. I feel like a monster.... Well more of a monster. I picked up Serena and made it back to the safe house. The Allens, Raven and Slade where all sitting down. I sat Serena down.  
  
"Jensen. What the hell happened back there?!" I felt the concern and possible anger in her voice. Everyone was looking at me. Even my siblings. This I can't take.... It was like their eyes were burning into my soul.  
  
"When I killed that vampire.... I felt the need for flesh. I haven't fed on flesh since my first change. Every time I shifted I felt the need for flesh. So Father would keep me in a room that could hold me. He put me in there until I was able to control myself." I looked down just wanted to leave. Serena came by me and rubbed my back.  
  
"Uh guys could you leave us alone for a minute..."  
  
"Yeah no problem.." Calum got everyone away from us and left us alone.  
  
"Listen, I can help you get over this feeling you have." I kept my head down, I didn't mean to scare anyone.  
  
"How are you going to do that. How can you tame a wild animal like me!" I picked up my head with a tear in my eye. She picked up my wrist and looked at me.  
  
"I can put a block on your memory of this. It should help." She sunk her fangs into my wrist. I felt her go into my mind. She saw the events of that night. It was me and my best friend. We were close. Her and me would go out for walks in the forest and just talk. I had never told her that I was a werewolf. I just wanted to normal and live a normal life. I was going to tell her that night that I loved her, but while we were walking she cut herself on a vine from a rose she picked. I saw the blood and couldn't control myself. I need the food and I killed her. After that I went back to my house and locked myself into that room and was in there for two weeks. It was something I never wanted to go through again. That's the true side of me. "There. You should be ok for a few hours."  
  
"Thank you." I looked into her eyes, leaned in and kissed her.


	8. All For Support

**Serena's POV**  
  
Jensen's memory was powerful... I mean really powerful... I understand now why he didn't understand that I went back and helped him... He probably thought that I was going to end up like the first girl he loved... But I'm stronger than that... I can handle myself around werewolves and my own kind... I think I proved that to him earlier... The moment his lips connected with mine I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I returned the kiss softly and smiled shyly as out lips broke apart.  
  
"Jensen, I--" Pain. That was all I felt in my back the moment that I went to speak.  
  
"Serena, what--" He groaned and I knew that our link was stronger if he easily knew the pain that went through my body. The next thing that I knew was that Jensen was supporting me and carefully placed his arms around me. "Drink some blood..."  
  
"N-No... I need to lay on my stomach... Calum... You need to get Calum and possibly some new clothes... P-Please..." My voice was a little shaky and I bit my lip. Jensen carefully walked me over to the bed and picked me up. I whimpered quietly in pain and he gently laid me down.  
  
"I'll go get Calum and some clothes for you..." He carefully kissed my forehead and I nodded a little. I heard his footsteps fade away and then I heard two sets quickly coming back into the room.  
  
"Serena? Hey look at me..." Calum's voice came from right next to me and I opened my eyes. I looked at him and he smiled a little. "I'm not going to bother to tell you how badly this is going to hurt because you know..." He let out a softly chuckle and I smiled a little.  
  
"I'll be in the other room okay...? You got some clothes right here... They were all I had here..." I nodded a little and heard a set of footsteps leave the room. Calum cut away my shirt and the air hit my back. I winced and whimpered softly.  
  
"Shh... It's okay... It's just the air..." I could hear in his voice how he sounded a little worried. "Jensen?" I heard footsteps come running back into the room.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?!" Jensen sounded panicked and even worried. I could feel it too.  
  
"Nothing... I just need a set of gloves or something... The wood will hurt me too and... Yeah..." He shrugs a little and smiled sheepishly. I felt relief rush through Jensen and smiled a little.  
  
"Oh yeah... Here..." The footsteps moved across the room and then came back. "If you need anything just yell..." Footsteps faded and I opened my eyes to see Calum looking at me nervously.  
  
"Ready...?" He hesitates and bit his lip. I hissed quietly and nodded. "One... Two... Three!" He pulled out the first splinter and pain shot through me.  
  
"Figlio di una cagna!" Calum started laughing as he kept pulling out some splinters.  
  
"Well technically I am a 'son of a bitch' because let's face it... Our mom can be a bitch when she wants to be..." He laughed and kept pulling out splinters.  
  
"Cazzo!!" I groaned in pain...  
  
"Yeah... I don't blame you for saying fuck with that one... It was a pretty big one..." He pulled out a few more splinters at once and the pain in my back started to dull. Once he was finally done I couldn't help it...  
  
"Stronzo..." I smirked and Calum started laughing at me.  
  
"Really? You're calling me an asshole after I just pulled splinters out of your back?" He kept laughing and smiled widely. I could see the worry leaving his body as he kept laughing. I sat up a little and Calum put me into clothes that Jensen gave me to wear.  
  
"Grazie..." I smile sleepily and lay back down.  
  
"You're welcome... Get some sleep..." He smiles and kisses my head. I close my eyes and instantly fall back asleep. My mind was still alert and completely active. It started bringing me back to everything that happened over the past two days.  
  
 _I pushed Jensen off of me and ran out into the woods. The burn was too much as I lost my control. Jensen was screaming in pain back at the safe house. The first deer I saw was slaughtered and drained quickly. A little of control came back and at this point I was more focused on helping Jensen get control back. I could see through Jensen's eyes as he killed another deer and started in my direction.  
  
"Serena!" Jensen saw me, but got tackled to the ground before he could get any closer to me. Calum was here? What the fuck was he doing here?! I tackled Calum and loudly hiss at him. He wasn't going to hurt Jensen. I was going to protect him.  
  
"Hey! Calm down!! We've been looking for you!" I saw Gina and Luke moments before they were tackling me to the ground. Calum went back to Jensen and kept him pinned down. He was losing his grip and Luke went over and pinned him down as well.  
  
"Get off of me!!!!" I hissed loudly at Luke and Calum as a final warning and they both let Jensen up. Gina looked and nodded at Luke. No... No... No... He came over and brought his lips close to my ear.  
  
"I'm sorry..." After that I saw through Jensen's eyes as Luke knocked me unconscious. Everything faded to black then._  
  
Why was I dreaming about this again...?  
  
 _After everyone fed from the deer, mainly my siblings, I could feel my need to go hunting growing. Looking around I saw that Luke and Calum were talking to Jensen and Gina was by Raven. I was by myself and from what I could see everyone else was distracted. I didn't see Slade in the room so I think he might have gone out. Quietly getting up from where I was sitting I left the safe house. After what seems like forever of hunting and not being able to find anything I just sat down on a tree stump in the middle of the woods.  
  
"So it looks like you're feeling a little better." Slade jumped down out of a tree and scared the crap out of me. I jumped and landed on my ass on the ground. Fuck my head was hurting. I hissed quietly and tried to rub away the headache.  
  
"Easy. I'm Jensen's brother. I'm Slade." He had his hands up and I hissed quietly again, still rubbing my temples.  
  
"You're so loud..." I sighed and gave up. I laid down on my back and just stared up at the sky. Watching clouds might help...  
  
"Ha... You sound like my brother." He came closer to me and kneeled down.  
  
"I'm serious... My head fucking hurts... If you've ever had intense hunger then you would know..." I playfully pushed him and smiled a little. It felt like he was already a little brother to me.  
  
"Eh I do know the feeling believe it or not." It looked like he started to relax around me. Did he trust me like I trusted him?  
  
"So you know the headache that comes with it? And how the need is strong but you're weak?" I stared up at the sky and sighed quietly.  
  
"Yeah I do, you want something to eat?" He looked up at a tree and probably saw something that I couldn't.  
  
"You would do that...? I mean help me...?" I look over at Slade and frown a little.  
  
"Well my big brother is helping you and I want to be just like him so why not." Slade got a squirrel and laid it on the ground.   
  
I sat up a little and hesitate to let him see me feed. I hated when people saw me feeding. Slade turned his back to me and I started feeding off the squirrel. As soon as it was drained I wiped my mouth of any extra blood. I could tell my eyes haven't changed back and I swore. I got up and ran away from Slade in hopes that my eyes would go back to normal soon.  
  
"Hey Serena! Wait up!" I heard his footsteps coming after me. I stopped in my tracks and kept my back turned to him.  
  
"P-Please don't look at me... Please don't..." My voice was a little shaky and I didn't want him to see what I looked like with my eyes changed.  
  
"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you on our territory?!" A group of vampires came out of the trees in front of us and I scanned them automatically. I think these were the men and women that always challenged my Father. I pushed Slade behind me to protect him and hissed.  
  
"I really don't think you'll want my Father hunting all of you down to kill you. I suggest you leave or I'll make you regret challenging me, the eldest daughter of King Allen." I kept my eyes locked on them and none of them seemed even scared the slightest.  
  
"And make that the son of Alistair Kane!" Jensen jumped out of a tree and I jumped a little. I wasn't expecting him to show up here.  
  
"Get out of here before you make the wrong choice..." Pain started coursing through my body as the lack of blood started taking effect.  
  
"A Kane and an Allen?! This is going to be fun!" No fucking way he's going to get away with that...  
  
"Alright... By my count there is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I see ten. I'll take six and you two take the other four? Sounds about right." There's no way I'm going to let Slade fight right now... I turned around and brought my lips to Slade's ears.  
  
"Get out of here... If you see Luke and Calum send then this way... Run..." I was going to protect him like family and I don't let younger siblings fight if I can prevent it. "Why don't we split them...?"_  
  
After that my mind shut down completely and I was able to sleep peacefully for a while.  
  
 **Calum's POV**

Serena had a lot of splinters in her back and I'm surprised that it took that long for the pain to kick in. She kept swearing at me in Italian and I just found it hysterical. I mean... When she starts speaking or even swearing in another language all that's doing is just expressing pain. That's it. Nothing else. I walked back into the other room where Jensen and everyone else was.  
  
"How is she?!" Jensen got up quickly and looked at me with worry in his eyes.  
  
"She's okay... I got all of the splinters out... Just let her sleep for a few hours and when she wakes up she'll need some blood..." I shrug a little and set the splinters on fire so we wouldn't have a chance of getting hurt again.  
  
"Alright... That's good right...? I heard swearing..." Jensen looked at me with worry still clear on his features.  
  
"Yeah... She was just swearing at me when I pulled out some splinters... No big deal..." I laughed softly and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for that..." He put out his hand for a handshake and I just shook my head. Did he seriously think that if Serena was linked to him I wouldn't include him in the family? I brought him in for a hug and patted his back.  
  
"It's not a problem. I'll help my sister any time and the same goes to you. If you're linked to her then your family to me at least..." I pulled away from him and held him at arm's length.  
  
"And me..." Gina's voice was soft and hesitant from her spot besides Jensen's little brother.  
  
"Me too..." Luke smirked a little from where he sat next to Jensen's sister. It looked like they were sitting pretty close to each other and they probably were deep in a conversation about something.  
  
"See... We're all for the support here..." I smiled and everyone laughed at the face I made. It was great. It really seemed like we all would support each other when it came time to end this war. I loved it.


	9. Betrayer

**Daniel's POV  
  
** "Daniel! Daniel!" I heard my Father calling for me, I made my way downstairs to see him talking to Alfred our loyal servant and my Father's good friend. I waited until they were finished with their conversation.  
  
"You wanted to see me Father?" I kept my good posture and kept my hands in front of me. I wonder what task my Father will bestow upon me today. Whatever it is I must accept it and make sure it's done.  
  
"Yes..... Where are your brothers and sister? They haven't been in the house for awhile and I'm concerned." Really? I have to find them and babysit them again?  
  
"I honestly do not know Father. You want me to find them is that it?" He got up from his chair and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"No, knowing your brother and sister they are with Jensen. He will look after them with his life." So why did he call me in here? If he doesn't want me to go looking for them why am I wasting my time right now.  
  
"I want to show you something...." We made our way to the back of the house, the part where no one goes to except my Father. He opened the door and I smelt a familiar scent. Wolfsbane? And silver chains? The two things that makes us weak. Why does Father have this? "When you become stronger you will learn to resist these two elements of our weakness."  
  
"Father why are you showing me this?" I had my arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I... Believe that Jensen he... He is becoming way too strong... I can feel his power and it exceeds all of ours combined...We need to keep him under control...If we do not he will rebel and destroy us all... When he comes back I need you and Ava to place him in here." Jensen stronger than all of us? Stronger than Father? It can't be.  
  
"Father, forgive me for saying this, but Jensen will rebel either way. He is too stubborn to help his own family end this war. And if he is becoming as strong as you say what makes you think he won't break out of this room?"   
  
"He won't. The silver and wolfsbane will keep him in there. Trust me my son this will work." He seemed disappointed in me for asking that.  
  
"Again Father, how do you expect me and Ava to drag him in here when he doesn't even trust me?" I saw Ava and Mother come into the room.  
  
"What are you talking about Daniel?" Ava had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised while Mother stood next to her. Mother looked like she knew what me and Father were talking about.  
  
"Uh it's about Jensen... We have to place him into this room when he gets back." She went up to the room and quickly moved back.  
  
"Why is there wolfsbane and actual silver in here?" Father should explain it to her. He knows why better than any of us.  
  
"Your brother is becoming too strong... He needs to be kept under control or else his true power will be unleashed. And if it's unleashed, every vampire, werewolf and human will die. Then the only way to stop him would be... Killing him. Now I love my son and I will not kill my own blood. So when he gets back you two bring him here. Understand?" Father stood there with his hands in his pockets and stared at both of us. We both knew better than to question him. I'm surprised he didn't smack me when I did earlier.  
  
"Yes Father." Me and Ava said in unison and left our Father's sight. I went to the basement to train more. I wrapped up my hands with tape and started punching a punching bag. Thoughts were racing through my mind. Jensen isn't stronger than me....! I'm more willing to kill these fangs, why was he chosen to end the war....?! Anger fueled my body and made me hit the bag even harder. Each blow getting harder and harder. I felt myself begin to shift my eyes changed and I fully turned. I destroyed everything in sight. Tables were flipped and broken. Walls had holes in them. My anger has taken over me. I smelt fear. And it was right next to me, I turned around to see my baby sister standing there with her arms folded.  
  
"What's wrong Daniel?" Her voice was calm and soft. I began to turn back and when I did I wasn't in a talking mood. "Daniel!" I don't have time to talk now Ava......   
  
"Stop! I'm not in the mood Ava!" She need to leave me alone right now.  
  
"Daniel, you're my brother just tell me what's wrong with you." She is tenacious. Fine.....  
  
"I've been planning this attack of the vampires for months and Jensen doesn't even want to help us. But he is the one to end the war?!"   
  
"Well since you and I are the eager to end this war, then why don't we?" She wants to go against Father's orders? We can't do that he won't hesitate to torture us.  
  
"No!" I started to walk away.  
  
"Why not?!" She sounded pissed of so I turned around and growled.  
  
'Because it's Father's orders to just get Jensen into that room and nothing else!" She backed off slowly with her eyes widened. I never yelled at her like that...... But she needs to learn to follow orders. So it looks like I have to sit here and wait for Jensen and the other two to get back. I'm still debating on whether or not I should do what my Father says and put Jensen into that room. Even for me that's a hard thing to do. He's still my brother. Fuck it I'm going to look for him. I made my way out of the house in search for my siblings. I couldn't catch their scents but I found at least ten bodies mangled by what I think was Jensen. I kept searching and I found an old house. What is this doing out in the middle of the forest? I kept my distance from it cause I didn't know who or what was inside of it. I saw Jensen inside, and Raven and Slade. Thank God they're ok. Wait! Who are those other people? They better not be fangs.... There's too many of them plus if what my Father says is true, Jensen will kill me before I even had the chance to do anything. I decided to just go back home and wait for him there. Now I have a reason to lock him up.... He's helping out our enemy. A betrayal to his own kind and his own blood...


	10. We're Family Now

**Jensen's POV**  
  
Calum walked back into the other room where me and everyone else was. I was worried about Serena and how she was doing. I heard some words in Italian but I was a little rusty and understood a little bit of it.  
  
"How is she?!" I got up quickly and looked at Calum. Come on give me some good news.....  
  
"She's okay... I got all of the splinters out... Just let her sleep for a few hours and when she wakes up she'll need some blood..." Then she'll get mine. I mean our link will only get stronger right....?  
  
"Alright... That's good right...? I heard swearing..."   
  
"Yeah... She was just swearing at me when I pulled out some splinters... No big deal..." Calum was laughing softly and he patted my shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for that..." I put out my hand for a handshake and he just shook his head. Does he still not trust me? After all we've done for them? He came closer to me and gave me a hug and patted my back. I hugged him back. So what now? Am I considered a friend to them?  
  
"It's not a problem. I'll help my sister any time and the same goes to you. If you're linked to her then your family to me at least..."  
  
"And me..." Gina's voice was soft and hesitant from her spot beside Slade. I guess she finally trusts us. That's great.  
  
"Me too..." Luke smirked a little from where he sat next to Raven. What were those two talking about? Whatever it was they were deep in conversation  
  
"See... We're all for the support here..." Calum smiled and everyone laughed at the face he made. Looks like we are a family now. And a family sticks together no matter what. This is a huge deal. I mean this means we can help each other end this war. But never mind that now.... I actually have new siblings that see things as I do and that's awesome.  
  
"I'm...... We are honored to be apart of your family."  
  
"We are honored to have you.." Calum smiled.  
  
 **Few hours later**  
Everyone was talking to each other. Me and Calum had our own conversation going on. He felt like a brother to me already.  
  
"So I have to ask.... What's your life like back home?" That's an odd question but whatever I'll answer....  
  
"Honestly..... My Father expects me to be the perfect son.... Like my brother Daniel. He wants me to be just like him... To be honest I don't want to be, I mean no one is perfect so why should I." He just sat there listening to what I was saying. He nodded and told his story.  
  
"Well..... I guess all fathers want their sons to be something great. I know ours does. He want us to be like one of our ancestors and enslave your kind again. I personally believe it's bullshit." He looked down and smirked.  
  
"Well you can't be a King without out some servants and entertainment." He chuckled at the sick joke I made.  
  
"That's terrible...."   
  
"I know but hey that stuff is over... Now we have to focus on what's happening now."  
  
"What do you think will happen when this war is over...? I mean when it ends what are we going to do....?" Calum seem to be wondering about the future... I don't blame him, this war has been going on for too long some day it has to end.  
  
"Well, me I see myself married and with a few kids." He looked at me and smirked.  
  
"You don't look the type...." What..? What did he mean by that..? I looked at him confused. "Don't take this the wrong way but you don't look like the family man type....." He looked worried that I was about to say something, but I'm not going to. I just raised an eyebrow and sat in the chair.  
  
"Well family has always been important to me.... I mean I know I would be a great father. I wouldn't yell at my kids for doing something wrong like: Not bringing home food when ordered to, or put them in a cell filled with silver and wolfsbane as a punishment." I stopped myself because I was remembering the times my Father did things like that.  
  
"You know what man, forget what I said. Everyone has good potential to be a good parent..... So do you have the girl picked out?" You know that's a great question.  
  
"A long time ago I did...... But recently....... I might have." I glanced over at the room Serena was in.. Before Calum could say anything Slade came into the room we were in.  
  
"Hey bro, uhhh I know this is stupid to ask but do you have something to drink in this place?" That's not stupid at all.  
  
"Yeah, there's some beer and some soda in the fridge.... Ask if anyone else wants some." Slade was still standing there  
  
"Do you mind if I grab a beer?" Why is he asking me...?  
  
"Look when your with me you can do whatever the hell you want." That's how I am with all my younger siblings. "Calum would you like anything? I got almost everything." He looked at me and gave an answer.  
  
"Jack and Coke?" Was he asking a question. I got up and searched into my special cupboard. I had it all there. Vodka, whiskey, jager, and the whole nine. I went to pour his drink and everyone started looking at me. "Pick your poison. What does everyone want." What's the harm, I think of it as a drink with the family. Everyone seemed comfortable and decided on their drinks.  
  
"Keep the vodka intact... Serena loves her vodka." Luke began laughing a little.  
  
"Really? Consider it saved..." Everyone felt a little bit more comfortable. I went into Serena's room to check up on her. I saw her moving around a little bit. I took like she was waking up. I went over and sat in the chair that was right next to her. "Hey there sleeping beauty. How you feeling?"  
  
"A-A little thirsty. I need some blood....." She sounded a little hesitant.  
  
"Well that's what I'm here for..." I smiled a little bit and rolled up my sleeve.  
  
"I-I can't take yours... I've taken too much of it already." Why is she arguing with me right now..?   
  
"Just take it..... We're linked so what's the harm.." She looked at me and finally took some blood from me. "Then you can wash it down with this.." I held up the bottle of vodka. She was finished feeding off me and grabbed the bottle from me. "Luke said you like it so figured you know..."  
  
"I do, thank you..." She smiled at me and opened the bottle and took a sip. She started coughing.  
  
"Good shit right?" I smirked a little.  
  
"Y-Yeah....Where is this from?"   
  
"Straight from Mother Russia... Would you like something to go with it?" She didn't seem to like drinking it straight.  
  
"Uh yes please... Lemonade preferably." I got up and searched for lemonade, I ended up finding some and brought it to her. "Thank you, would you like some?"  
  
"No. I don't mix my drinks... You can have the whole bottle." She smiled at me a little bit. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Clearly it wasn't nothing. I just smiled back. I had a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I know she felt what I was feeling... She had to...  
  
"Come on let's go see the others." Everyone was still in there own conversations. Calum saw that his sister was awake and came over to hug her.  
  
"You're not going to swear at me are you?" He began to laugh and so did she.  
  
"No I'm not... Thank you Calum for helping me."   
  
"Don't thank me. I'm your brother I'm used to doing things and not being thanked for it." Those were words I could live by.  
  
"I know, but I don't say it enough." He put an arm around her and just laughed. I saw Luke coming by us, he pulled Calum over but I couldn't help but overhear.  
  
"You know staying here is awesome but, we've been gone for awhile. I have a bad feeling that Michael and Nicole might be looking for us.... And don't get me started about Father. We need to go home." That got me thinking, so have we. We all need to go home. Knowing my Father he told Daniel to look for me. Or Slade and Raven. I walked up to the two...  
  
"That isn't a bad idea."  
  
"It's not that we don't want to stay here it's just...." I stopped him there I know why.  
  
"Calum relax I understand. We can't raise any suspicion. It's best if we all go home." He just looked at me and extended his hand. Please I'm not going to shake his hand.... We're family now. I brought him for a hug. "If you guys need anything don't hesitate to call."  
  
"We won't. Thank you for everything Jensen." He patted me on the back. The Allens were making their way out of the safe house, and so were we. I wanted to talk to Serena for a little bit.  
  
"Serena. Do you have a minute?" She looked over and smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah of course. What's up?" Oh shit I'm gonna freeze up.....  
  
"Uh I was wondering if you wanted to try and go out on an actually date sometime?" She blushed a little and answered.  
  
"I'd like that."   
  
"Alright I'll give you a call or something." We all went our separate ways after that. Me, Slade and Raven began walking back to the house.  
  
"Well well, is that love I see in your eyes Jensen?" Great more of Raven's teasing.... But I don't know is she actually right this time.  
  
"You're funny sis." I do like Serena. I mean really like her, but I need to know more about her. And not turn and ruin it like I did last time.  
  
"Uh not to kill the mood here, but how do we explain why we were gone so long?!" Slade was always nervous when he knew he was about to get into trouble. He has nothing to worry about. This isn't the first time I've sneaked out of the house.  
  
"I'll tell Father that I took both of you out for some hunting training. He'll believe it." We got back into the house and sure enough there was Father.  
  
"Where have you three been..?" I told the two to leave me and Father alone. I will answer for them.  
  
"I took them out for a hunting exercise." He kept looking at me strangely. I saw Daniel walking in.  
  
"You actually training them?" I'm really not in the mood to deal with Daniel or Father.  
  
"Yeah." I was making my way to my room. I heard Daniel following me. "What do you want Daniel?" He stood there staring at me strangely.  
  
"Nothing. Get some sleep." Well that was odd... I changed into just a pair of shorts and laid on my bed listening to some tunes before knocking out completely.


End file.
